En face de la vérité
by Jymi Miarrot
Summary: Quand Conan apprend qu'un détective londonien se fait passer pour son idole Sherlock Holmes, il se rend sur place pour démasquer l'imposteur.


I

Encore une fois, il était apparu devant moi pendant que je dormais. Depuis un certain temps, il aimait bien venir me narguer dans la nuit. Il ne dormait donc jamais celui là ?!

Conan:- Kid, tu peux pas envoyer des mails comme tout le monde ?

Il avait son costume criard habituel; chemise bleue, cravate rose, pantalon, veste et chapeau haut de forme blanc et son monocle posé sur l'oeil droit.

Kaito:- Un détective comme toi devrait être sans arrêt sur le qui vive.

Conan:- Oui mais là je dors.

J'étais toujours dans mon corps d'enfant et on m'appelait toujours Conan mais je m'y étais fait au final. Aï travaillait encore sur l'antidote et on s'en rapprochait mais il fallait du temps et de la patience.

Conan:- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, dis moi ce que tu avais à me dire, histoire que je me rendorme. Si c'est pour m'annoncer un vol, envoie moi une carte !

Kaito:- J'ai rencontré Sherlock Holmes.

Conan:- Je sais que tu adores te payer ma tête, mais là c'est n'importe quoi !

Kaito:- Je suis sérieux.

Conan:- Tu vas me faire croire que Sherlock Holmes existe vraiment ? Tu me prends pour un poisson ou quoi ?

Kaito:- NE PARLE PAS DE POISSON !

Conan:-Alors ne me raconte pas des bêtises toi non plus !

Kaito:-Mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Écoute, lorsque je suis allé à Londres pour ...

Conan:- Pour faire quoi ?

Kaito:- Pour ... Pour faire du sport...

Conan:- C'est ça, j'y crois.

Kaito:- Bon bref, c'est pas le sujet. Arrête de m'interrompre tout le temps ! Donc, quand j'étais à Londres, une chose m'a intrigué. Tous les gros titres de journaux parlaient d'un certain Sherlock Holmes. J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils utilisaient un surnom comme pour toi avant que tu ne rétrécisses.

Conan:- T'es gentil de me le rappeler...

Kaito:- Chut ! Ne m'interromps pas ! J'ai donc acheté un de ces journaux pour voir de quoi il en était. Et il s'avère que Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John Watson existent bel et bien.

Conan:-...

Kaito:- Tu peux dire quelque chose parce que là ça devient vraiment flippant.

Conan:- T'as une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Kaito:- Non mais [ _fouille dans sa poche_ ] TADAAA !

Conan:- Deux billets pour Londres ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes y retourner.

Kaito:- Siiiii.

Conan:- Et tu vas partir avec qui ?

Kaito:- Parfois tu m'inquiètes mon petit Conan. T'es vraiment long à la détente.

Conan:- Quoi ?! C'est pour moi ?!

On s'était mis d'accord sur certains points avec Kid. Mais de là à partir avec lui. On jouait plus au chat et à la souris qu'autre chose. Alors on a décidé de « s'allier ». Pour être un peu plus précis, disons que l'on avait mis certains de nos intérêts en commun. Kaito Kid, ou Kid l'insaisissable, volait pour retrouver un joyaux qui contiendrait une gemme qui rend immortel. Il était poursuivit par une organisation d'homme en trench-coat noir. Et vu que c'était un peu mon cas, on avait décidé de s'entraider. Enfin, plutôt de ne pas trop se gêner. De temps en temps, il me mettait au défi de comprendre ses tours de magie et, bien sûr, je les trouvais à chaque fois. Le seul inconvénient dans ce marché, c'était qu'il connaissait ma véritable identité et que moi non. Il sait qu'en réalité je suis Shinichi Kudo, un détective lycéen qui a rétrécit après avoir bu un poison. Il sait aussi que je suis amoureux de mon ami d'enfance Ran et il s'en amuse. J'avais bien une petite idée de qui il pourrait être en réalité mais je n'en étais pas encore sûr et un détective n'agit pas sur un coup de tête ! J'avais demandé au Professeur Agasa; un de mes amis au courant de ma situation; d'inventer un logiciel de reconnaissance facial. Kid avait l'habitude de prendre mon apparence en tant que Shinichi donc j'avais lancé la recherche sur mon portrait et au final le logiciel avait trouvé cinq correspondances ( décidément beaucoup de personnes me ressemblent ) et il y en avait trois au Japon dont deux à Tokyo. Je m'étais donc penché sur ces deux cas mais le nombre d'enquête à résoudre avait augmenté et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y revenir. Bref, tout ça pour dire que voyager avec Kid l'insaisissable déguisé en je ne sais qui n'étais pas prévu dans mes projets.

Conan:- Et tu vas t'y rendre comment là bas, Arsène Lupin ? Tu vas me montrer ton vrai visage ?

Kaito:- Tu aimerais bien. Non, je vais prendre ton apparence, idiot.

Conan:- Ben voyons. Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

Kaito:- T'as pas vraiment le choix.

Et il avait disparu dans un écran de fumée. Depuis le temps qu'il le faisait, j'avais pris l'habitude mais bon, il fallait toujours qu'il en mette plein la vue. Je m'étais recouché sans arriver à me rendormir. Ce qu'il avait dit m'avait intrigué. Il y avait quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour Sherlock Holmes. C'est la seule explication logique. Il était absolument impossible que le véritable Sherlock Holmes existe.

II

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours et comment je m'étais retrouvé dans l'avion pour Londres. Les gens pensaient que nous étions frères. Pas étonnant, je suis la miniature de Kid, enfin plutôt Shinichi dans le cas présent.

Kaito:- Tu vas pas faire la tête tout le voyage quand même ?

Conan:- Parmi toutes les personnes présentes sur Terre, il a fallu que tu prennes mon apparence.

Kaito:- C'était plus facile vu que j'avais déjà ton passeport.

Conan:- Tu m'as volé mon passeport ?!

Kaito:- J'avais pas le temps d'un faire un autre. Je me suis déjà occupé du tien tu devrais me remercier.

Conan:- Alors là, même pas en rêve !

Nous sommes toujours dans l'avion, en première classe ( évidement le célèbre 1412 ne pouvait pas se contenter de la classe économique ). Je regarde par le hublot, il fait nuit mais j'arrive à percevoir le étoiles et je me mets à penser à Ran. Je lui avait menti, encore une fois, en lui disant que mes ( faux ) parents m'avait demandé de partir une semaine avec eux mais que je reviendrais. Elle avait eu cette ombre dans les yeux, la même que lorsque j'avais disparu en tant que Shinichi.

Kaito:- T'en fais pas, tu l'as reverras.

Conan:- C'est facile pour toi, vu que tu es un voleur, tu n'es attaché à rien ni personne.

A peine j'avais dit ça, qu'une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

Conan:- Ne me dis pas que...

Kaito:- A toi de le découvrir, détective.

Encore une énigme. Cependant, je commence à me rapprocher du mystère Kid. J'aurais bien aimé continuer mes recherches dans l'avion mais avec lui à côté de moi, c'était impossible. Même quand il dormait, je me méfiais. On arrive à Londres dans le matin. Il fait beau. On est loin des clichés qui disent que Londres est toujours sous la pluie. On descend de l'avion, on récupère toutes nos affaires et là, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas ce que l'on va faire. Kid ne m'a rien dit.

Conan:- Tu peux me dire le programme du séjour maintenant.

Kaito:- Non, laisse toi faire. Pour une fois, tu ne contrôleras pas tout.

Conan:-[ _pensées_ : comme si j'avais l'habitude de tout contrôler ]

Je me laisse entraîner par Kid, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. On prend un taxi. Il nous dépose devant un hôtel quatre étoiles.

Conan:- Tu peux pas faire dans la simplicité ?

Kaito:- Non, ce ne serai pas marrant sinon. Attend moi là, je vais chercher les clés pour les chambres.

J'en profite pour appeler le professeur pendant que Kid est occupé à faire la queue. Je calcule le décalage. Il est 8h45, donc, à Tokyo, il est approximativement 16h45. Je prend mon téléphone et je vais me mettre à l'écart. Le professeur répond au bout de trois sonneries.

Agasa:- Allô ?

Conan:- Yo professeur.

Agasa:- Ah, Shinichi, tu es arrivé à Londres ? Comment ça se passe ?

Conan:- Oui, on est arrivé il y a une demi-heure. Nous sommes à l'hôtel en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire, Kid refuse de me dire ce qu'il a derrière la tête. En parlant de Kid [ _il jette un coup d'oeil pour voir si il est toujours dans la file d'attente_ ] vous avez avancé dans vos recherches ?

Agasa:- Je continue mon enquête mais les deux garçons que le logiciel a analysé ne sont plus à Tokyo. Selon les voisins du premier suspect, Kaito Kuroba, il serait parti rejoindre sa mère à Las Vegas et pour l'autre, un certain Kisohi Misura, il serait parti faire le tour du monde avec sa petite copine.

Conan:- Au final, on est pas plus avancé.

Agasa:- Désolé Shinichi, avec Aï on se concentre beaucoup sur l'antidote en ce moment.

Conan:- Comment ça se passe ?

Agasa:- On se rapproche, mais sans sujet d'expérience, c'est compliqué.

Conan:- Rappelez moi quand vous aurez du nouveau.

Au final, j'avais rien de nouveau. Je regarde Kid récupérer nos clés et essaie de trouver un indice sur sa véritable identité. Mais c'est peine perdue. Alors je me plonge dans un journal à côté de moi. Le gros titre parle d'une escroquerie sur internet. Je lis l'article et je me rend compte que cette escroquerie était bien ficelée. La police a dû mettre un certain moment pour la comprendre et arrêter celui qui la faisait. Mais, quand j'arrive au bout de l'article, je me rends compte qu'il ne leur a fallu qu'une journée pour le trouver et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. La police londonienne est vachement efficace. Je lis l'interview qui suit l'article et là, j'ouvre grand les yeux. L'inspecteur en chef est l'inspecteur Lestrade. L'interview explique qu'ils ont réussi à coincer l'arnaqueur grâce à une aide extérieure. C'est quand même bizarre, un inspecteur qui a le même nom que dans le roman de Conan Doyle. Tout ça devient de plus en plus étrange.

Kaito:- Alors tu me crois maintenant ?

Conan:- C'est juste une coïncidence.

Kaito:- Tiens, ta clé.

Conan:- 1411, ne me dis pas que tu as la chambre 1412 ?

Kaito:- Ça aurait été génial mais elle est déjà occupée, alors j'ai la 1413.

Conan:- Pour une fois tu n'as pas ce que tu veux.

Kaito:- Si c'est ça que tu crois, tu te trompes. Bon, moi je vais aller dormir un peu.

Conan:- T'as dormi pendant presque tout le voyage et tu vas me dire que tu es fatigué. Tu aurais pas une autre idée derrière la tête ?

Kaito:- Pour une fois non. Je suis vraiment crevé.

Conan:- Très bien, t'as qu'as m'appeler quand tu auras fini ta sieste moi je vais aller manger un bout.

III

Après que Kid soit parti, je me suis mets à la terrasse de l'hôtel et je commence mes recherches sur l'identité du voleur. Les deux cibles étaient parties à l'étranger, donc je n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce, même si mes soupçons s'étaient plutôt penché sur Kisohi puisqu'il avait une petite amie. Mais bon, Kaito aurait très bien pu en avoir une aussi. Je sors mon ordi portable et je commence à rechercher des infos sur les deux garçons. Et les premières infos sont intéressantes; Kisohi est le fils d'un directeur artistique et Kaito, le fils d'un magicien qualifié de plus grand magicien du Japon : Toichi Kuroba. Même si Kaito avait le profil idéal, je trouve ça trop évident. J'enregistre ces nouvelles infos et je vais commander un petit déjeuner typique de Londres.

Conan:- ( _en anglais_ ) Bonjour, je voudrais un petit déjeuner s'il vous plaît.

Serveur:- Bien sûr, mais tu es tout seul ? Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?

Conan:-Mon frère dort encore, mais il m'as permis de descendre pour manger.

Serveur:- Ah... Je vais te préparer ça alors.

Conan:- Merci beaucoup.

Il revient dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau plein à ras bord. J'étais venu dans ce genre d'hôtel avec mes parents mais j'avais oublié à quel point c'était rapide et garni.

Serveur:- Et voilà, bon appétit.

Conan:- Merci ... euh est ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Serveur:- Oui, bien sûr.

Conan:- Est ce que vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes?

Serveur:- Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne mais il est déjà venu dans cette hôtel pour une enquête mais moi je n'ai pas eu la chance de le voir. Je crois que la réceptionniste lui a parlé mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu es un fan toi aussi ? ( il sourit )

Conan:- Euh oui, en quelque sorte, vous savez si Sherlock Holmes est son vrai nom ou si c'est juste un pseudonyme ?

Serveur:- Non, tout ce que je sais je l'ai lu dans les journaux; il habite dans un appartement au 221b de Baker Street et il a un grand ami médecin. C'est un mania des enquêtes et il aime bien ridiculiser la police en l'aidant dans les affaires les plus complexes.

Conan:- Merci.

Serveur:- Je t'en prie.

Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a trop de similitudes pour que se soit une coïncidence. Mais c'est impossible. Sherlock Holmes réel, qui plus est à notre époque. Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net mais pour l'instant je meurs de faim.

VI

J'ai engloutit tout ce qui avait sur le plateau. Genta aurait été jaloux. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour attendre que Kid ait fini de dormir. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je comprends pourquoi cet hôtel est quatre étoiles. Il y a un lit absolument immense, un petit coin salon avec un écran plat dernier cri et la salle de bain est juste somptueuse. En mosaïque verte et bleue, il y a une baignoire à remous au milieu et un grand lavabo de style XIX ème siècle. C'est magnifique.

Kaito:- Je t'ai pas emmené à Londres pour que tu admires la chambre, tu sais ?

Conan:- D'où tu sors toi ? Et puis d'abord, PAR OU TU ES ENTRÉ ?!

Kaito:- Ben par le balcon idiot.

Conan:- Rappelle moi de le verrouiller cette nuit.

Kaito:- Bon, on y va ?

Conan:- Ok.

On reprend un taxi et Kid lui dit que nous allons à Baker Street. Ça je l'avais deviné, ce que je ne sais pas, par contre, c'est le plan qu'il a concocté pour que Sherlock Holmes nous écoute. Si il est celui du roman ( c'est extrêmement bizarre de penser comme ça ), il va falloir le captiver car Sherlock Holmes ne se déplace pas pour rien. Lorsque l'on arrive à destination, je me dis que je suis en train de rêver. Sur la porte devant moi, le nombre 221 est cloué.

Conan:- ( _pensées_ ) C'est juste une coïncidence, c'est juste une coïncidence.

On frappe et une vieille femme vient nous ouvrir. Elle porte un ensemble élégant qui lui va très bien. Une véritable femme londonienne.

Conan:- Ne me dis pas que...

Kaito:- Madame Hudson, je suppose ?

Mme Hudson:- Oui c'est moi, que puis-je pour vous ?

Kaito:- Nous aimerions voir, si c'est possible, Sherlock Holmes.

Mme Hudson:- Il est sorti avec le docteur Watson et sa femme Mary. Il ne reviendra que dans l'après midi.

Kaito:- Très bien, alors pourrions nous repasser cette après midi ?

Mme Hudson:- Oui, bien sûr.

Kaito:- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Kaito:- Là, tu ne peux plus rien nier. Sherlock Holmes existe bel et bien !

Conan:-...

Kaito:- Pour une fois que j'arrive à te clouer le bec, je profite.

Conan:- Il faut que je le vois en chair et en os. Là, je reconnaîtrais que tu avais raison.

Kaito:- Patiente encore un peu, bon qu'est ce que l'on va faire pour tuer le temps ? Tu pourrais acheter un petit cadeau à Ran, après tout, elle l'a bien mérité.

Conan:- Pourquoi pas.

V

Je reste abasourdi par cette rencontre. La vraie Madame Hudson. Elle est exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé quand je lisais les romans. On marche en direction du centre ville. Kid s'arrête à toutes les boutiques, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose de particulier. Peut être que lui aussi il cherche un souvenir pour une personne qui lui est chère. Du coin de l'oeil, je l'observe pour voir quel genre d'objet il cherche. Il regarde tout : des tasses, des portes clés, des bracelets, des statuettes de la reine, des crayons, des carnets...

Kaito:- Alors t'as trouvé ?

Conan:- Je suis pas loin, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Kaito:- Tu préfères la tasse ou le porte clé ?

Conan:- Ça dépend, c'est pour qui ?

Kaito:- C'est pour mon assistant, il adore les souvenirs typiques.

Conan:- Alors prend la statuette de la reine. Ça, c'est original.

Kaito:- Je pourrais aussi revenir dans la nuit et tout voler.

Conan:- Je te mépriserais encore plus si tu faisais ça. Tu serais tombé vraiment très bas.

Kaito:- Bon et toi ? Tu vas lui prendre quoi à la douce et gentille Ran ?

Conan:- ( _Pensées_ ) Toi tu l'as jamais vu dans ses mauvais jours.

Kaito:- Moi, je prendrais le porte clé avec le nounours.

Le porte clé qu'il tenait dans la main ressemblait plus à une poupée vaudou qu'à un nounours réconfortant.

Conan:- Tu ferais mieux de chercher quelque chose pour ta copine au lieu de t'inquiéter pour Ran.

Kaito:- Qui te dis que j'en ai une ?

Conan:- Très bien, pour ton copain.

Kaito:- QUOIII ?

Conan:- Ça va, je plaisante. ( _mort de rire_ ) Mais ta tête vaut le coup d'oeil, je te jure.

Kaito:- Je t'attends dehors, dépêche toi de payer.

Je repose la peluche vaudou et, à la place, je prends une boule à neige avec une grande roue rose à l'intérieur. Quand j'arrive à la caisse, mon regard se pose sur l'écran qui diffuse les vidéos de surveillance. Je vois Kid qui regarde les rayons. Il regarde à gauche, puis à droite, il met les mains dans ses poches et sort. Lorsque le vendeur me rend la monnaie, je lui demande où se trouve la partie filmée.

Vendeur:- C'est à l'arrière de la boutique, pourquoi ?

Conan:- Parce que j'aimerais acheter l'ours en peluche mais il coûte trop cher alors je reviendrais avec ma maman. Merci, au revoir Monsieur.

Vendeur:- Euh...au revoir petit.

Avant de sortir je fais un détour par l'arrière boutique. Je fais croire que je regarde l'ours mais je regarde autre chose. Je regarde ce qu'il a acheté et là je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a dans la tête ! Un porte clé avec une statuette de policier. Qui achète ce genre de choses ? Je ressors de la boutique et je souris.

Kaito:- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Conan:- Pour rien. C'est juste une belle journée ( _il rigole_ ). Alors qu'est ce que tu as acheté du coup ?

Kaito:- Une tasse avec la tête de la reine d'Angleterre. Ça devrait plaire à mon assistant.

Conan:- Ah ouais, le vieil homme.

Kaito:- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Conan:- C'est évident.

Kaito:- Développe !

Conan:- On a pas le temps, on a un escroc à démasquer.

Kaito:- Tu n'y crois toujours pas, avoue.

Conan:- J'y croirais quand il y aura des preuves ! J'ai faim, je vais me chercher un sandwich.

Kaito:- Prend moi en un avec du poulet !

Je reviens cinq minutes plus tard avec des sacs en papier.

Conan:- Tiens.

Kid sort une barquette avec des frites et ce qui lui semble être des nuggets.

Kaito:- C'est quoi ça ?

Conan:- Ben, un fish'n chips, on est en Angleterre idiot.

Kaito:- J'ai plus faim.

Conan:- C'est quoi ton problème avec le poisson ?

Kaito:- Absolument rien.

Conan:- T'as la phobie des poissons ? Dans un pays où l'alimentation principale est le poisson, mais tu as un sérieux problème toi !

Kaito:- Ose me dire que tu n'as peur de rien.

Conan:- Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, crétin. Sauf que certains ont des peurs plus ridicules que d'autres. ( _regard vers Kid_ )

Kaito:- Il n'y a rien de drôle. ( _il mange ses frites_ )

Je crois que Kid a continué à me parler après, mais j'étais trop occupé dans mes pensées pour l'écouter. Je sais qui était son assistant, si je découvre qui est sa petite amie je n'aurais plus qu'à faire des recherches sur elle et le tour sera joué. Mais pour le moment, j'avais hâte de rencontrer cet homme qui se fait passer pour mon modèle.

VI

Quand Big Ben sonne 14h30, on décide de retourner à Baker Street. Quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur madame Hudson, elle nous sourit et nous fait entrer. On monte au premier étage, là où se trouve le bureau de Holmes. C'est loin d'être comme je l'avais imaginé. Il y a de la tapisserie baroque aux murs, sur le mur, au dessus du canapé, il y a une sorte de smiley tagué avec des impacts de balles. Des impacts de balle ?! Mais où est ce que l'on est tombé ?

Le, soi disant, Sherlock Holmes est assis dans un fauteuil gris qui semble vouloir rendre l'âme. Il est loin de l'idée que je me faisais de Sherlock Holmes. Il était grand ( très grand de mon point de vue Conan ), une espèce de masse bouclée brune en guise de cheveux, et des yeux translucides. Par contre, il était très élégant, il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleue claire. Je l'observe attentivement pour essayer de trouver une faille.

Mme Hudson:- Peut être que le petit pourrait venir prendre le thé avec moi pour ne pas vous déranger ?

Sherlock & Conan:- Non !

Mme Hudson:- Bon, je vous laisse alors.

Kaito:- Merci de nous recevoir Mr Holmes.

Sherlock:- Ne soyez pas ennuyeux.

Kaito:- Pardon.

Conan ( _à Kid_ ):- Je croyais que tu avais un plan génial pour le captiver.

Kaito:- ( _à Conan_ ) Règle numéro une du magicien, ne jamais annoncer son tour à l'avance. Laisse moi faire.

( _à Sherlock_ ) Très bien, nous sommes là parce que mon petit frère a perdu son doudou.

Je me frappe la tête avec la paume de ma main. Comment est ce que le plus grand voleur du Japon pouvait être aussi stupide. Je regarde Holmes. Il ne dit rien, n'as même pas bougé. Si il est vraiment celui qu'il prétend être, je m'attends au pire.

Sherlock:- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça.

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement possible. Décidément, cet homme était un mystère.

Kaito:- ( _avec un petit sourire malicieux_ ) Et pourquoi serions nous là alors ?

Sherlock:- Vous êtes des étrangers. A en juger par vos yeux, je dirais des japonais mais vous n'êtes pas des touristes malgré les sacs de souvenirs. Non, je dirais plutôt que vous jouez aux touristes. Pourquoi ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Toi, ( _en montrant Kid_ ) tu es beaucoup trop à l'aise dans une situation complètement inédite, tu dois être dans le spectacle. Un acteur ? Non, beaucoup plus confiant; un humoriste, ça reviendrait au même, alors peut être un magicien. À en juger par ta posture et ta remarque de tout à l'heure, c'est évident. Mais tu ne te produis pas sur scène, les projecteurs, par leurs chaleurs, brûlent légèrement la peau au niveau du front mais toi tu n'as aucune marque. Les magiciens utilisent souvent des explosifs ou de la poudre pour laisser planer un certain mystère, c'est absolument ridicule soit dit en passant puisque tout le monde sait qu'il utilise la confusion créée pour faire ses tours, il a donc souvent les mains en mauvaise état même si il utilise les gants or depuis tout à l'heure tu gardes les mains dans tes poches, tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Je bois ses paroles comme un enfant. Il a déduit en cinq minutes ce que j'ai mis des jours a comprendre.

Sherlock:- A toi maintenant ( _en s'adressant à Conan_ ), tu te fais passer pour un gamin de six, sept ans mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe. Tu as le sens d'observation d'une personne d'au moins 25 ans. Tu es extrêmement difficile à cerner et ça me plaît. Toi non plus tu n'es pas celui qui tu laisses apparaître. Tu portes un secret extrêmement pensant avec lequel tu te bats tous les jours. Une dernière chose , vous n'êtes absolument pas frères. Vous êtes liés par des liens complexes mais en aucun cas vous êtes frères. Mais malgré tout, cette ressemblance est vraiment frappante. C'est comme si vous étiez des jumeaux. Bien sûr, toi tu as des lunettes pour camoufler un tout petit peu ton visage mais vous êtes pareils. Alors, deux questions, qui êtes vous et pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Kid est bouche bée, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Moi je souris, je commence à y croire à tout ça mais il me faut une dernière vérification.

Conan:- A mon tour d'étaler ma science. Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, un détective consultant. Votre meilleur ami s'appelle John Watson et est marié avec une certaine Mary Morstan, vous étiez d'ailleurs avec eux ce matin, peut être pour chercher des habits pour leur bébé. Vous êtes un virtuose du violon et un fin escrimeur. Votre première enquête avec le docteur Watson est une étude en rouge. Votre pire ennemi est James Moriarty. Vous avez un frère qui s'appelle Mycroft. Mais tout ça, bien sûr, j'aurais pu le lire dans le journal, alors voilà mon dernier argument, vous êtes un maniaque des enquêtes, plus elle est compliquée, plus aimez, vous vous auto-proclamez un sociopathe de haut niveau mais surtout, vous vouez un amour secret et passionnel pour Irène Adler même si vous niez le contraire. Alors, ennuyé monsieur le détective ?

VII

Pour la première fois depuis que l'on est arrivé, je vois Sherlock sourire. Je sais maintenant que la personne sous mes yeux est bien Sherlock Holmes. La seule chose que j'ignore encore, c'est comment ?

Sherlock:- Deux questions; qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Conan:- C'est vous le détective non ? Alors, prouvez le.

Sherlock:- Je ne peux qu'observer ce que vous êtes mais qui vous êtes je ne peux pas le deviner d'un claquement de doigt.

Kaito:- Très bien, apparemment vous aimez la complexité, alors vous allez être servi. Nous venons du Japon et ...

Au moment où Kid va tout balancer, un inspecteur rentre dans la pièce. Il a l'air essoufflé et en panique.

Sherlock:- Pas maintenant, pas intéressant.

Inspecteur:- Ça risque de le devenir.

Conan:\- Lestrade ?!

Oups. Mais quel idiot ! J'avais lâché ça comme ça. Évidemment, tout le monde me regardait et Kid se marrait.

Lestrade:- On se connaît ?

Conan:- Euh... non.

Sherlock:- C'est un de mes amis.

Lestrade:- Vous n'avez pas d'amis, Sherlock.

Sherlock:- Qu.. quoi, j'ai des tas d'amis.

Lestrade:- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Sherlock:- L'enquête ?

Lestrade:- Suivez-moi je vous expliquerez en chemin.

Sherlock:- Très bien. ( _En s'adressant aux garçons_ ) Habillez vous !

Lestrade:- Quoi ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas emmener un gosse sur une scène de crime.

Sherlock:- Ce n'est pas un gamin ! Peu importe, ils viennent avec moi.

Kaito:- Euh moi je ferais mieux de vous attendre ici ou retourner à l'hôtel.

Conan:\- Je vous rejoins dans une minute, il faut que je discute avec lui.

Sherlock me regarde bizarrement mais il descend et me laisse trois minutes. J'adore ce type.

Conan:- Dis moi que tu as la phobie du sang et je te fais visiter l'aquarium de Londres par l'intérieur des bassins.

Kaito:\- Moi je suis pas trop branché meurtre. Je suis plus pierre précieuse à l'intérieur d'une pierre précieuse.

Conan:- On est pas venu ici uniquement pour Sherlock Holmes, n'est ce pas ?

Kaito:- Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?

Conan:- J'ai fais des recherches sur les pierres qui tu recherche et bizarrement, l'une d'elle se trouve à Londres. Tu as déjà envoyé ta carte je suppose ?

Kaito:- Tu supposes mal. En effet, la pierre m'intéresse bien mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien fait.

Conan:- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

Kaito:- Pour prouver que j'avais raison au sujet de Sherlock Holmes.

Conan:- Je le découvrirais mais là il faut que j'y ailles. Ne vole rien !

Kaito:- T'es pas mon père.

VIII

Je reprend ma veste et je descends rejoindre Sherlock et l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il y a une femme avec eux. Sherlock me dit qu'il s'agit que l'inspecteur Donovan et qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Lorsque l'on est dans la voiture, ils nous expliquent le problème.

Donovan:- C'est qui lui, votre fils ?

Conan:- ( _pensée_ : elle est sérieuse là )

Sherlock:- Il est avec moi.

Donovan:- C'est le nouveau Watson ?

Sherlock:- Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses.

Lestrade:- Bon, voilà le problème. On a retrouvé un corps. A côté de celui ci, il y avait un manuscrit de Jack l'éventreur.

Sherlock:- Anderson a remis ça ? Si c'est ça, je descends immédiatement.

Lestrade:- C'est bien là tout le problème, c'est son corps que l'on a retrouvé.

J'écoute attentivement tout ce que dit l'inspecteur mais là, il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Sherlock est comme en arrêt sur image.

Sherlock:- Je veux TOUT savoir.

Lestrade:- Ça sera plus clair si je vous montre.

On fait le reste du trajet sans plus rien dire. J'observe ce qu'il se passe. Les inspecteurs Lestrade et Donovan ont l'air crispé et tendu. Sherlock fixe le dehors. Au bout d'un moment, j'ose demander qui est cet Anderson. J'en avais déduis que c'était une personne importante ou une connaissance mais j'avais besoin de toutes les clés pour pouvoir montrer ce dont j'étais capable.

Sherlock:- C'est un agent de la scientifique. Nous avons toujours eu des différents lui et moi. Il était l'homme le plus stupide que je connaissais.

Lestrade & Donovan:- SHERLOCK !

Sherlock:- Il est mort. Il ne peut plus nous entendre.

Conan:- ( _pensée_ : Insensible comme il est, je suis bien en face de Sherlock Holmes )

Sherlock:- Il s'est mis à me vénérer quand il a su que je n'étais pas mort.

Conan:- Les chutes de Reichenbach.

Encore une fois, il me regarde comme si je venais de Mars.

Sherlock:- Ton ami a commencé à dire, tout à l'heure, que c'était une histoire très complexe. Tu me l'expliques.

Conan:- Je crois pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment.

Sherlock:- Ça ne sera jamais le bon moment donc autant tout me dire.

Conan:- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Je vous dirais tout si on trouve un endroit tranquille pour discuter.

Sherlock:- Très bien. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Conan:\- Je m'appelle Conan Edogawa.

Lestrade:- On est arrivé.

IX

Je regarde où l'on est. On dirait une immeuble, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une rue passante, des voisins curieux, un quartier tout à fait normal à Londres. Lestrade nous emmène dans la pièce où se trouve le corps du fameux Anderson. Je comprends ce que Sherlock entendait par « il est fan de moi depuis que j'ai falsifié ma mort ». Les murs sont recouverts d'articles de journaux qui parle de la mort de Sherlock Holmes et de Jim Moriarty. Jim ? Je ramasse des articles par terre et je les lis. J'apprends que Sherlock Holmes, après avoir été accusé de meurtre et d'enlèvement se serait suicidé car il n'acceptait pas la situation. Un autre dit que le corps de Moriarty a été trouvé sur le toit de cet immeuble. Il se serait mis une balle dans la bouche. Un autre dit que Moriarty aurait poussé Sherlock. Comment veux tu t'y retrouvé avec toutes ces versions différentes. Les médias ne peuvent pas se mettre d'accord avant de publier leurs articles. Sur ceux du mur, il y a des fils tenus par des punaises qui relient certains éléments entre eux. Mais pour le moment, aucune trace de cadavre.

Lestrade:- Tu ferais mieux de nous attendre ici, c'est pas beau à voir.

Sherlock:- Il vient. Il est hors de question qu'il rate quoique soit.

Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que je vois le corps ?

Quand on rentre dans la pièce, il y a déjà des agents de la scientifique qui s'affairent autour du sol. Un homme est étendu face contre le sol. Il y a du sang partout.

Sherlock:- ( à Lestrade ) Sept minutes.

Lestrade:- Tout le monde dehors. Cherchez des indices dans les autres pièces.

Sherlock:- Merci ( il claque la porte ). Très bien, je t'écoute.

Conan:- Ce n'est pas le lieu ! Il y a un cadavre ici.

Sherlock:- Et alors, il est mort, il ne peut rien nous faire.

Conan:- ...

Sherlock:- Si tu veux rien me dire, montre moi ce dont tu es capable.

Je fais le tour du corps, je l'examine attentivement comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant de devenir Conan. C'est bon de pouvoir à nouveau tout faire par soi même et non par l'intermédiaire d'un détective raté. Je sais que Sherlock m'examine mais je m'en fiche. Je cherche des indices.

Sherlock:- Alors ?

Conan:\- Il a été tuer il y a 18 ou 20 heures. La cause de la mort est une hémorragie de la carotide. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, il a été surpris. L'hémorragie vient du fait qu'il a reçu une balle dans la carotide. Il n'y a pas d'impact par terre, par contre il y en a une dans le mur mais, il n'y a pas la balle. C'est un pro qui a fait ça et il ne laisse absolument rien au hasard, quitte à venir récupérer la balle chez sa victime, mais c'est sûrement ce qui va le perdre car il aura laissé des indices. Le mobile reste encore flou mais si on cherche dans ces affaires personnelles, on trouvera peut être quelque chose.

Sherlock:- Pas mal. L'analyse scientifique est parfaite. La cause de la mort est bien due à une hémorragie au niveau de la carotide. Il est bien venu chercher la balle mais on peut savoir de quel calibre il s'agit. Il a récupéré sa balle en faisant le moins de dégâts possibles, le trou est donc encore tel quel, avec un peu de cire et un bon analyste, on peut savoir quel calibre, quelle arme. Pour le mobile, le mieux est de fouiller son ordinateur. On peut l'emprunter tout de suite, la police mettra un certain moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manque quelque chose.

Conan:- Il y a quand même une chose étrange. Bien que la mort soit survenues quelques secondes après avoir été touché, il n'a pas porté les main à son cou pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Une personne censée met la main sur une plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Dans ce cas là, il est resté conscient assez longtemps pour avoir ce réflexe mais vu la position du corps, il n'a pas du tout eu cette réaction.

Sherlock:- Enfin une personne avec un cerveau. Oui je l'avais vu aussi, mais pour le moment concentrons nous sur le mobile. Retournons à Baker Street, on sera plus au calme.

Je prends des photos et je suis Sherlock.

Lestrade:- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sherlock:- Rien que des évidences, je vous envoie un SMS quand j'en sais plus.

X

Il avait l'ordinateur d'Anderson sous son long manteau. Je le suis sans rien dire. L'inspecteur me regarde d'un oeil inquiet, comme si j'allais m'évanouir.

Sherlock appelle un taxi et nous rentrons à Baker Street. Quand on entre dans le salon, il y a deux personnes qui attendent, une tasse de thé à la main. Les anglais et le thé.

Sherlock:- John ? Mary ?

Voilà donc le fameux Watson. On était loin du roman; petit, mince, sans moustache.

Sherlock:- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Mary:- Tu me dois un resto John ?

John:- J'aurais dû le savoir que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas même si on te l'a dit il y a moins de 10 heures. C'est qui lui ? Bonjour.

Conan:- Bonjour, je suis Conan.

Sherlock:- Vous faites des paris sur moi ?! Et puis d'abord de quoi devrais-je me rappeler ? Votre bébé n'arrive que dans deux mois et vingt huit jours.

John:- Tu t'es amusé à compter les jours ?

Sherlock:- Il faut bien s'occuper l'esprit entre deux enquêtes.

John:- Bon, bref, va te changer, le taxi arrive dans dix minutes.

Sherlock:- Quel taxi ?

John:- Le taxi pour le restaurant, tu te rappelles. On va dîner tout les trois ce soir, tu nous le dois bien.

Sherlock:- C'était sorti de mon esprit, Ça prenait trop de place. Je ne peux pas ce soir, il faut que je garde Conan.

Conan:\- Je peux très bien me garder tout seul vous savez et puis je vais appeler mon frère pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Jonh:- Ah tu vois c'est réglé, va te changer !

Sherlock:- Très bien. Conan, il faut que je te parle.

Je le suis jusque dans le couloir.

Sherlock:- Pourquoi tu as fait ça. On est en plein milieu d'une enquête.

Conan:- Vous devez pas vous arrêter de vivre pour autant. Et puis, on peut continuer demain, j'ai d'autres enquêtes en cours.

Sherlock:- Tu as intérêt d'être là demain à l'aube et de m'expliquer vos histoires complexes sinon je me sers de toi pour mes expériences.

John:- Cinq minutes, Sherlock.

XI

Je repasse devant Watson et sa femme, il ont l'air très gentil mais il faut que je poursuive mes recherches sur Kid. Je sais que je suis à deux doigts de la vérité mais il faut que je retourne à l'hôtel pour ça. Je prends un taxi pour rentrer.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et je poursuis mes recherches. Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'était que les deux garçons ont des parents dans le spectacle. Je cherche des infos sur Kaito, qui semble être celui avec un profil idéal. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses sur lui, c'est surtout sur son père que je trouve des choses. Quand je vois les photos, quelque chose me frappe, le père de Kaito est le sosie de mon père. Tu m'étonnes qu'on se ressemble. Mis à part ce petit détail, tout à l'air normal. C'est un lycéen de 16 ans, aucun casier, aucun blâme. Il aide même la police dans l'arrestation de Kid. Minute, sur cette photo, il est entouré de l'inspecteur Nakamori et de sa fille Aoko, et la légende dit : « Grâce à son voisin, il déjoue le piège du fantôme voleur ». Il y a ensuite une interview de Nakamori qui nous explique que son voisin Kaito lui a indiqué comment Kid faisait ses tours. On apprend aussi que la fille de l'inspecteur est toujours là pour l'épauler et qu'elle n'aime pas Kid. Elle le traite de criminel. J'appelle le professeur Agasa à la seconde où j'ai fini l'article.

Agasa:- nizjof allô ?

Conan:- J'ai besoin d'un numéro de téléphone !

Agasa:\- Shinichi, il est trois heures du matin.

Conan:- Désolé mais c'est urgent, je crois que je sais qui est Kid l'insaisissable.

Agasa:- Quoi, comment tu as fait ?

Conan:- Je vous expliquerais si j'arrive à le coincer. Trouvez moi juste le numéro de portable de Kaito Kuroba.

Agasa:- Très bien, dès que je l'ai trouvé je te l'envoie.

Conan:- Merci Professeur.

XII

Je suis tout prêt de la vérité, je le sens. En attendant le message du professeur, je me demande ce que fait Kid.

Je vais frapper à sa porte. J'entends un grand bruit, puis il m'ouvre la porte.

Kaito:- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Tu as trouvé le meurtrier d'Anderson ?

Conan:- Je suis venu te rendre le micro que tu avais planqué dans ma capuche.

Kaito:- Tu l'avais vu ? Entre.

Conan:- Non mais je suppose que c'est là que tu l'as mis.

Kaito:- Non, j'ai voulu voir si le fameux Sherlock Holmes savait quand on le mettait sur écoute mais non il ne l'as même pas remarqué. D'ailleurs, il ne passe pas la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Il s'est pris un verre d'eau dans la tête et ça a grillé mon micro. Tu as fini tes autres enquêtes ?

Conan:- Je suis à deux doigts de la vérité. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Kaito:- Dis, comment tu sais que mon assistant est un vieil homme ?

Conan:- Il est toujours là pendant tes vols alors j'ai fait des photos de la foule et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est toujours là avec un uniforme différents. Un jour il est policier, puis technicien, puis gardien. Tu penses toujours à mettre des masques mais ton assistants n'en porte jamais alors malgré les uniformes qui diffèrent, il garde le même visage. Voilà comment j'ai trouvé ton assistant : Jii.

Après ma démonstration, j'entends mon téléphone. Le professeur vient de m'envoyer le numéro du fameux Kaito.

Conan:\- Est ce que je peux te piquer ta salle de bain trois minutes ?

Kaito:- Pourquoi ?

Conan:- J'ai examiné un corps cette après midi alors soit je te pourris ta chambre soit je me lave les mains.

Kaito:- Ok mais tu aurais pu le faire avant quand même.

Conan:- J'ai pas eu le temps, excuse moi de bosser.

Je file dans la salle de bain. Je sors mon téléphone et j'appelle le numéro que le professeur m'a envoyé. J'entends les bips de la ligne, je sors mon noeud papillon modulateur de voix et j'attends. J'entends un portable sonner de l'autre côté. Je le tiens.

Kaito:- Allô ?

Conan:- Kaito ? C'est Nakamori. Je ne te reveilles pas j'espère.

Kaito:- Non pas du tout. Je suis en train de jouer à la roulette en ce moment.

Conan:- Mais tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'es pas majeur !

Kaito:- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez inspecteur ?

Conan:- Je voulais juste savoir si tu as des nouvelles d'Aoko ? Elle est partie en camping avec une de ses amis et elle ne m'a pas rappeler. Je crois qu'elle a perdu son portable et comme je n'ai pas le numéro de sa copine. Est ce que tu pourrais me tenir au courant ?

Kaito:- Je m'en occupe. A plus tard inspecteur.

Je te tiens. Enfin ! Je sors de la salle de bain triomphant.

Conan:- Qui c'était ?

Kaito:- C'était le père de ... un de mes amis.

Conan:- Ah, et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Kaito:- Euh... tu veux aussi savoir ce qu'il a mangé au petit déj ?

Conan:- Oh, ça va, ne le prend pas mal. C'était juste pour faire la conversation. Bon, je vais enquêter sur mon meurtre. A plus.

XIII

Je sais maintenant qui est le célèbre Kid. J'ai rétabli l'équilibre. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je me plonge maintenant dans l'affaire du scientifique. Sherlock m'avait laissé l'ordinateur avant de sortir. Je l'allume et je tombe sur un os. Mot de passe. Comment veux tu que je trouve le mot de passe de quelqu'un que je ne connais que mort. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est dingue de Sherlock qu'il est mort. Je suis bien avancé avec ça. C'est pas la peine que j'essaie Sherlock ou Holmes, si ils se connaissaient, Anderson devait savoir que Sherlock le trouverais immédiatement. Je ferme l'ordinateur, je suis dépité. Je voulais avancer et au final, pas d'un pouce. La seule chose qui me console c'est que je sais qui est Kid. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il a pu faire pendant que j'enquêtais. Je fais les cents quand j'entends frapper à la porte.

Je n'ai pas commandé de repas, ce doit donc être Kaito. J'ouvre et je vois Sherlock, trempé, les cheveux dégoulinant. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas reçu un verre mais une carafe d'eau.

Conan:- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Sherlock:- Le dîner s'est terminé plus tôt et je ne pouvais pas attendre demain donc je suis venu pour l'histoire complexe. Je t'ai trouvé grâce à l'emballage de gâteau de l'hôtel. Je peux entrer et me sécher ?

Conan:- Je vous en prie.

Il entre et met de l'eau sur la moquette de luxe mais au fond je m'en fiche pas mal.

Conan:- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Sherlock:- J'attends toujours mon histoire.

Conan:- Bon, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

Il s'assoit. Je verrouille la porte et la fenêtre du balcon et je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé en face de lui.

Conan:- Très bien, voilà l'histoire. Je m'appelle Shinichi Kudo, j'ai 17 ans, je suis un détective lycéen. Lors de l'une de mes enquêtes, j'ai été surpris pour un homme dangereux habillé en noir qui m'a fait avaler un poison qui, au lieu de me tuer, m'a fait rajeunir. Pour éviter que mes proches ne soit impliqués dans cette affaire, je me fais passer pour un écolier de 6 ans mais mes capacités intellectuelles sont restés les mêmes c'est pour ça que je peux encore résoudre des enquêtes.

Sherlock:- Ça, c'est une affaire plus qu'intéressante. Absolument incroyable, tout en restant dans le réel ; enfin presque. Et pour ton frère ?

Conan:- Ce n'est pas mon frère. En fait, c'est...

Kaito:- Tu vas quand même pas raconter mon histoire quand même ? Tu serais capable de me tourner en ridicule.

Conan:- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, TU PEUX PAS PASSER PAR LA PORTE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ?

Kaito:- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas marrant, et puis tu étais censé verrouiller la fenêtre du balcon.

Conan:- Je l'ai fait idiot !

Kaito:- Ça devient grave, je ne me rend même plus compte que je force les serrures.

Sherlock:- Donc tu es un voleur. Bien sûr, c'est évident. C'est pour ça que tu utilises la magie.

Kaito:- Bingo ! Je suis Kid l'insaisissable, enchanté.

Sherlock:- Et tu as pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pour amener le gamin ici.

Kaito:- Re bingo. ( _à Conan_ ) Il est beaucoup plus doué que toi.

Conan:- La ferme.

Kaito:- Oui, mais attention, je ne suis pas un vulgaire voleur.

Sherlock:- Tu voles au riches pour donner aux pauvres je présume ?

Kaito:- Vous me prenez pour Robin des bois ou quoi ? Non, je cherche une pierre très particulière donc si je vole une pierre précieuse et qu'elle n'ai pas celle que je cherche, je la rend.

Sherlock:- Mais pourquoi tu ne cherches pas directement celle qui t'intéresses au lieu de toutes les voler pour rien ?

Kaito:- Parce que la pierre que je recherche ne peut être révélée que lorsque je la met sous les rayons de la lune.

Sherlock:- Pourquoi tu recherche cette pierre au juste ?

Kaito:- Parce que j'aimerais trouver les assassins de mon père et cette pierre est l'objet qui l'a conduit à la mort. Moi aussi, je suis poursuivi par des hommes louches.

Sherlock:- C'est l'histoire la plus coriace que j'ai eu à traiter mais une dernière question ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ce voyage tout les deux. Si toi tu es un détective et lui un voleur vous devriez être ennemis.

Conan:- C'est le cas ! Mais j'ai pas trop le choix, il a prit mon apparence donc il faut bien que je le surveille.

Kaito:- Tu te fous de moi Kudo ? Je t'ai emmené à Londres pour voir ton idole et toi tu ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu me surveilles. J'aurais mieux fait d'emmener Ao... euh Jii.

Conan:- C'est quoi ça Ao.. ?

Kaito:- T'occupe pas de ça.

Sherlock:- Vous êtes étranges tout les deux. Est ce que c'est un masque que tu portes ?

Kaito:- Non, le plastique ça abîme mon visage de rêve.

Conan:- ( _en se frappant la tête_ ) N'importe quoi.

Sherlock:- Vous avez des liens de parentés ?

XIV

On se regarde avec Kaito et on explose de rire.

Kaito:- Ça va pas non ?

Conan:- Ce serait inquiétant.

Sherlock:- ...

Conan:- Arrêtez de nous dévisager comme ça, c'est stressant.

Sherlock:- ... Peu importe, je le saurais un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Bon, et si on regardait les petits secrets d'Anderson.

Conan:- Je vous rappelle que l'on parle d'un homme qui a été assassiné.

Sherlock:- C'est vrai que ça rends les choses moins amusantes mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Kaito:- ( _à Conan_ ) Il est sérieux là ?!

Conan:- On s'y fait. J'ai déjà essayé de regarder mais il y a un mot de passe.

Sherlock:- Donne moi ça. ... Voilà.

Conan:- C'était quoi ?

Sherlock:- Richard Brook.

Conan:- Pardon ?

Sherlock:- C'est le nom qu'avait pris Moriarty, en référence à l'affaire Reichenback, celle qui m'as rendue célèbre. C'était très recherché, ça m'étonne vraiment de lui. Bon, alors, voyons voir, quel genre de secrets un écervelé comme lui pouvait il avoir ?

Conan:- Holmes !

Sherlock:- Tu ne le connaissait pas, je sais ce que je dis.

Conan:- ( _reprend l'ordi_ ) Bon alors, dossiers médicales, affaires en cours, affaires résolues, personnel. Commençons par le dossier personnel.

Sherlock:- Pas intéressant, il doit sûrement y avoir des photos de lui et de sa petite amie, l'inspecteur Donovan. Par contre, ce qui est intéressant, ce sont les affaires en cours.

Conan:- Elles sont classées par ordre chronologique, il vaudrait mieux aller voir la plus récente.

Je descends pour trouver le dernier fichier. Quand je suis en bas de la page, mon coeur s'arrête.

Kaito:- Alors ça, c'est totalement impossible !

Le nom du dossier est: Apotoxine 4869.

Sherlock:- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ça : apotoxine 4869 ?

Je ne l'écoute plus. J'ouvre le dossier. Il y a plusieurs fichiers, j'ouvre le premier. C'est une sauvegarde de conversation entre Anderson et Shiho Miyano. Je lâche l'ordinateur, manquant de le faire tomber, et je prends mon portable.

Agasa:- Shinichi, j'ai déjà trouver le numéro de Kaito, laisse moi dormir s'il te plaît.

Conan:- Passez moi Aï !

Agasa:- Aï ? Mais elle dort. Je peux pas aller la réveiller comme ça.

Conan:- Écoutez, j'ai des infos sur l'aptx, j'ai besoin de lui parler, maintenant !

Agasa:- Je vais la chercher.

Kaito:- Est ce que c'est normal qu'un anglais soit au courant de l'existence de ce poison ?

Conan:- J'en sais rien mais si l'organisation est mêlée à tout ça, il faut absolument les arrêter.

Aï:- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Conan:- Est ce que tu as diffusé des infos de l'apotoxine sur Internet ?

Aï:- Comment es tu au courant ?

Conan:- Un homme est mort pour ses infos !

Aï:- C'est pas possible, tu attires les meurtres.

Conan:- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT POUR CE GENRE DE REFLEXIONS ?

Aï:- Que s'est-il passé ?

Conan:- Il a été tuer par un sniper.

Aï:- Typique de l'organisation.

Conan:- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de parler de ça sur internet ?

AÏ:- J'en avais marre de ramer, j'avais besoin d'un oeil nouveau.

Conan:- Et tu t'es pas dit que l'organisation pouvait te tomber dessus ?

Aï:- Bien sûr que si, idiot, mais il est absolument impossible qu'il me tombes dessus j'ai pris mes précautions. Je te rappelle que je suis une scientifique.

Conan:- Je te rappelle.

XV

Sherlock:- Je suppose que c'est le poison dont tu m'as parlé.

Conan:- Oui, et si l'organisation est à Londres, toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire sont en danger de mort.

Sherlock:- La routine pour moi.

Conan:- Il vaut mieux que vous restiez loin du docteur et de sa femme pendant un certain temps pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

Je reprend l'ordinateur et j'ouvre les autres fichiers. La plupart sont des bribes de conversations mais l'un d'entre eux attire mon attention. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui est écrit mais je l'envoie en Aï.

Kaito:- Ce sont des expériences. Des codes génétiques.

Je me tourne vers lui si énergiquement que je manque de me faire un torticolis.

Kaito:- Quoi, j'ai d'autres aptitudes à part la magie, et ça je te dit que se sont des codes génétiques.

Sherlock:- Il a raison, mais certains sont vraiment très étranges. Est ce que ce sont les effets de l'apotoxine ?

Kaito:- Non, laissez moi regarder.

Kaito prend l'ordinateur. Il examine le continue, écrit deux ou trois équations sur un papier puis ouvre grand les yeux.

Conan:- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kaito:\- Ce ne sont pas les effets de l'apotoxine. C'est même l'inverse.

Conan:- Tu veux dire qu'il a trouvé un antidote ?

Kaito:- Une partie seulement. Le reste se sont les observations d'Aï.

Conan:- Comment tu ... ? Peu importe, est ce que l'on peut le synthétiser ?

Kaito:- En théorie oui mais, il faut vraiment avoir des connaissances très poussé et bien sûr il faut le matériel necessaire.

Conan:- Aï doit avoir tout ça, il faut que l'on retourne au Japon.

Kaito:- Ah non, ça, ça va pas être possible.

Conan:- D'accord tu l'as prévu pour quand ?

Kaito:- Demain soir.

Conan:- Très bien, on a qu'a rentrer au Japon dans deux jours, est ce que ça te va ?

Sherlock:- Tu vas voler un des joyaux de la couronne n'est ce pas ?

Kaito:- Comment l'avez vous deviné ?

Sherlock:- Ce sont les seuls joyaux qui ne quittent jamais Londres. Bref, revenons en a Anderson. Le mobile serait cette découverte.

Conan:- Vous n'imaginez pas de quoi ils sont capables.

Sherlock:- Comment un homme aussi stupide a t-il bien put se retrouver là dedans ?

Conan:- Le plus inquiétant est qu'il sont capable de traverser le monde pour tuer une personne.

Kaito:- Et si ils avaient des alliés un peu de partout dans le monde ?

Conan:- C'est peu probable mais il est certain que l'un d'entre eux est à Londres en ce moment présent.

Kaito:- ( regardant l'heure ) On ferait mieux d'aller dormir un peu, il est plus d'une heure du matin.

Conan:- De toute façon, on ne peut pas aller plus loin. Vous allez rentrer à Baker Street ?

Sherlock:- Il vaut mieux que j'évite d'y retourner pour l'instant, surtout si John a raconté l'aventure de ce soir à madame Hudson. Puis je t'emprunter ton canapé ?

Conan:- Euh... oui.

Kaito:- Bon moi je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Conan:- Tu ne passes pas par le balcon ?

Kaito:- Non, j'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre de la 1412. Alors quand je passe devant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me nargue.

Conan:- T'as vraiment un problème toi.

Je lui ouvre la porte et avant de sortir, il me met au défi de trouver ses tours. Dans un moment pareil. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être aussi calme. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur. L'organisation ne reculait vraiment devant rien. Je me couche. Sherlock est toujours sur l'ordinateur de la victime. Je ne sais ce qu'il espère trouver mais il l'examine sous absolument toutes les coutures. Je fixe le plafond. Il fallait absolument que je les arrête, ils avaient fait assez de mal comme ça.

XVI

Le lendemain, je me reveille assez tard. Sherlock n'est plus dans ma chambre. Il a dû retourner a Baker Street. Je me lève, je trouve un mot de Kaito : « Rejoins moi le plus vite possible dans le restaurant. » Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse. Je descends dans le restaurant et je le trouve à une table, devant un journal, il à l'air vraiment très contrarié.

Conan:\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Kaito:\- REGARDE CA !

Il me met l'article sous le nez. « _L_ _e sceptre de 1660 où est enchâssé le plus gros diamant du monde a été volé dans la nuit, hier. Le voleur s'en est emparé sans laisser aucun indices mais il a abattu les gardes qui se trouvait devant ce sceptre. ». Le reste de l'article est composé d'interviews en tout genre._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment se fait il que le joyaux que je désirait a pu être voler la veille de mon show, tu me l'expliques celle là ?_

 _Conan:_ _\- Peut être que tu as perdu ta chance légendaire._

 _Kaito_ _:- C'est pas possible, la coïncidence est trop parfaite._

 _Conan_ _:- C'est pas possible, les seules personnes à qui tu as annoncé ton vol sont Holmes et moi, hier dans la chambre ..._

 _La chambre ! Ne me dit pas que l'on est sur écoute depuis le début. Je remonte dans ma chambre le plus vite possible. Quand j'ouvre la porte c'est trop tard. Ma chambre est sans dessus dessous._

 _Kaito_ _:- Hey, on a visité la mienne aussi._

 _C'est pas vrai !_

 _Kaito_ _:- De toute évidence, ils cherchaient l'ordinateur._

 _Conan_ _:- Je ne sais pas où il est. Il est peut être ..._

 _Kaito_ _:- Peut être ?_

 _Minute, si ils sont venus maintenant c'est qu'ils savaient que nous n'étions ni l'un, ni l'autre dans nos chambres. La chambre est sur écoute !_

 _Conan_ _:- Peut importe, j'ai faim, on va prendre un petit déjeuner ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- T'es pas sérieux là ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Bien sûr que si._

 _Je lui fait signe de se taire._

 _Conan_ _:- Tiens, il y a justement le service qui vient faire les chambres._

 _Je lui fait signe de me suivre. On se met dans un coin du couloir, un peu plus loin que nos chambres._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu me fais quoi là ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Si il ont fouillé nos deux chambres, cela signifie qu'il y avait un micro dans la mienne. Il faut que l'on aille fouillé dans ma chambre pour le trouver._

 _Kaito_ _:- Ok, je te suis._

 _On retourne dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. On se fait passer pour le personnel de chambres. Je regarde de partout. Sous le lit, derrière la télé, dans le téléphone, dans la salle de bain, je ne trouve rien ! Kaito est aussi desepérer que moi. Je pensais que, en tant que magicien, il aurait pensé à plus de cachettes que moi. On continue à chercher puis Kid se tourne vers moi triomphant. Il me fait signe de me taire. Il prend mon ordinateur et pianote sur le calvier. Je le regarde faire. Après quelques minutes, il se tourne vers moi._

 _Kaito_ _:- Ca y est, je l'ai desactivé mais avant ça j'ai remonté le signal pour voir qui nous écoutait. Je l'ai lancé sur le pays et devine où se trouve le signal._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour les devinettes ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Il se trouve ici, dans cet hotêl._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu peux être plus précis._

 _Kaito_ _:- Oh oui, c'est la chambre 1412._

 _Alors cela voulait dire qu'il nous écoutait depuis le début. Alors, si il écoute depuis le début..._

 _Conan_ _:- Kaito, il faut que l'on arrête ce type avant qu'il ne rentre au Japon._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je suis d'accord, si il nous écoute depuis le début du séjour il sait qui nous sommes._

 _Kaito_ _:- ... Minute, COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ_ _?_

 _Conan_ _:- Ben... Kid._

 _Kaito_ _:- ... Bon, je vais ouvrir la porte de la 1412, si jamais il est dans sa chambre, tu le neutralise avec ta montre magique._

 _Conan_ _:- Et si il sont plusieurs ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu les assommes à coup de ballon._

 _XVII_

 _Kaito ouvre la porte en deux temps trois mouvements. La chambre est plongé dans le noir. J'allume immédiatement la vision nocturne de mes lunettes._

 _Conan_ _:- Il n'y a plus personne._

 _On rentre, allume la lumière et Kid ferme la porte. On dirai qu'un ouragan est passé par là. Tout les meubles sont sans dessus dessous. Il y a un canapé devant le balcon._

 _Kaito_ _:- Alors ça c'est pas juste, comment veux tu que j'entre ?_

 _Mise à part le bazar ambiant, il n'y rien à tirer. Tout est_ _clean_ _, jusqu'au siphon de la baignoire. Il n'y a rien à en tirer._

 _On ressort bredouille. On repart faire nos valises, et vu que c'est un hôtel quatre étoiles, on a la possibilité de les faire envoyer directement à destination. On le fait pour ne pas se traîner les valises tout le jour. Kid et moi, on a décidé de repartir ce soir, il ne faut plus que l'on traîne à Londres, on a pas l'avantage ici. Kid me dit qu'il faut qu'il récupère une chose._

 _Conan_ _:- Ok, je t'attends en bas._

 _Kaito_ _:- J'en ai seulement pour trois minutes, viens avec moi._

 _Conan_ _:- Bon, est ce que j'ai le choix après tout ?_

 _Il m'emmène dans une petite pièce, on dirait une salle de gym privatisé. Il y a un miroir qui s'étends tout le long du mur. La pièce est sombre, il y a juste une petite fenêtre qui laisse passer le jour. C'est déprimant de voir à quel point je suis petit._

 _Kaito_ _:- Alors détective, tu vas répondre à ma question maintenant._

 _Je vois son reflet dans le miroir, il pointe son pistolet à cartes sur moi._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu vas me tuer maintenant, Kaito Kuroba ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Alors tu es au courant ? Je ne peux plus me cacher maintenant. Ça tombe bien j'en avais marre de mettre du gel tous les jours._

 _Il tenait toujours son pistolet à cartes pointé sur moi._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment tu as trouvé ?_

 _Conan:_ _\- Tu aurais jamais dû faire le malin avec mon identité, c'est ce qui t'as perdu._

 _Je sens une carte siffler près de mon oreille. Elle se plante dans le miroir en faisant exploser de petits bouts de verres._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment ?_

 _Conan_ _:- La reconnaissance faciale. J'ai lancé une recherche sur mon visage. Cinq correspondances. Trois au Japon. Deux à Tokyo._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Il y avait cinq personnes? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a trahi ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Le porte clé._

 _Kaito_ _:- Quel porte clé ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Celui qui tu as acheté pour Aoko._

 _Une autre carte siffle près de mon oreille._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment connais tu Aoko ?_

 _Conan_ _:- « Il déjoue les crime de Kid l'insaisissable grâce à son voisin »_

 _Kaito_ _:- L'article._

 _Conan_ _:- La statuette que tu as acheté à Aoko m'a aidé. Un policier pour une fille de policier._

 _Kaito_ _:- Alors, c'est ce qui m'a trahi ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Non, ce qui t'as trahi, c'est ta stupidité._

 _Il tire une troisième carte qui frôle le haut de ma tête. Il n'a pas dû aimer ma reflexion._

 _Kaito_ _:- Ma stupidité ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Il y a 19 heures de décalage entre Las Vegas et Tokyo._

 _Kaito_ _:- Et ... Oh, je vois. Ce n'etait pas Nakamori qui m'as appeler hier._

 _Conan_ _:- Quand je t'ai demandé si tu dormais, tu m'as dit que non, que tu jouais. Mais j'aurais dû te réveiller. A Las Vegas, il aurait dû être quatre heures du matin. Le grand Kid perdrait il le sens du détails ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un os mais ça ressemblait tellement au caractère d'Aoko que je me suis douté de rien. Est ce que tu la connaît ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Non, j'ai juste pensé à Ran et c'est venu tout seul._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je vois. L'ennui c'est que maintenant que tu sais qui je suis ce n'est plus la même histoire. Que vas tu faire ? Me dénoncer ?_

 _Conan_ _:- ..._

 _Il me tient toujours en joue. Je ne bouge pas._

 _Kaito_ _:- Alors, répond détéctive !_

 _Conan_ _:- Je pourrais très bien aller tous raconter à la police. Kid serait enfin sous les barreaux._

 _Kaito_ _:- Serait ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Je ne te dénoncerais pas si, en contre partie, tu continues à ne rien dire au autres sur mon apparence._

 _Il me tire un carte dans la main. Elle me coupe mais rien de grave._

 _Kaito_ _:- Ca marche. Ca c'est pour avoir decouvert mon identité._

 _Conan_ _:- C'est malin, j'ai pas de bandages, je vais mettre du sang de partout._

 _Kaito_ _:- Laisse moi faire._

 _Il range son pistolet et un sors une bande de tissu._

 _Conan_ _:- T'avais qu'à pas me tirer dans la main._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu l'as cherché._

 _XVIII_

 _Kaito s'est changé, il a remis ses propres vêtements. Il s'est aussi ébouriffé les cheveux, il faisait un petit peu plus jeune. Enfin ça me va bien de parler de jeunesse en tant que Conan. On retourne à Baker Street pour annoncer à Holmes que l'on repart pour le Japon. Comme le dernière fois, c'est Madame Hudson qui nous ouvre. Elle à l'air inquiète._

 _Conan_ _:- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _On entends des cris qui viennent de l'appartement de Sherlock._

 _Kaito_ _:- On dirait une dispute._

 _Oui, une dispute entre Sherlock et ..._

 _John:_ _\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Au Japon qui plus est._

 _Kaito & Conan_ _:- Au Japon._

 _John_ _:- Tiens bonjour Conan. AU JAPON ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- John j'ai une piste pour retrouver Irène Adler_

 _John_ _:- Irène Adler est morte._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Il y a une chance que non. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je parte à l'autre bout de la planète. Tu attends un bébé._

 _John_ _:- Pour combien de temps._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Je n'en sais rien._

 _John_ _:- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Je t'appellerais quand j'en saurait plus. Maintenant, au revoir._

 _John_ _:- Tu me mets à la porte de mon propre appartement ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- EX appartement. ( il lui claque la porte au nez )_

 _Conan_ _:- Irène Adler ? Sérieusement ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- J'allais pas lui dire que je pars chasser les mafieux._

 _Kaito_ _:- Les hommes en noirs._

 _Sherlock_ _:- C'est qui lui ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Ben c'est mon faux frère, Kaito._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Il a enlevé son déguisement ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Il n'en a plus besoin. Comment ça vous partez au Japon ? Cette affaire, c'est la notre pas la votre._

 _Sherlock:_ _\- Je suis beaucoup trop impliqué pour que vous me laissiez là tout seul._

 _Kaito_ _:- Il a pas tort._

 _Conan_ _:- Très bien, puisque tout le monde semble être d'accord. On part ce soir._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Non, on part dans un quart d'heure._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment ça ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route._

 _Arrivé à l'aéroport, Sherlock nous entraîne dans un jet privé._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Le gouvernement anglais nous offre le voyage._

 _Kaito_ _:- Le gouvernement anglais ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Mycroft._

 _On décolle mais je ne suis pas serein. La personne qui occupait la chambre 1412 sait qui je suis et si il s'amuse à répéter cette information à Gin ou à l'un d'entre eux, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Mais le pire c'est qu'il risque de s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime. Il faut absolument que je rentre au Japon le plus vite possible._

 _Conan_ _:- Euh... Est ce qu'il y a un endroit d'où je pourrais téléphoner ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- Tu es dans l'un des avions de la reine d'Angleterre, bien sûr que tu peux téléphoner. Tu n'as qu'à essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes._

 _Conan_ _:- Merci._

 _Kaito_ _:- Troisième porte. J'ai téléphoné à Aoko tout à l'heure._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu lui as dit que tu lui avait ramené un porte clé policier ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec le célèbre détective Shinichi Kudo._

 _Conan_ _:- Ça tombe bien je voulais justement dire à Ran que j'avais découvert l'identité de Kid l'insaisissable._

 _Kaito_ _:- Vas y je t'en prie._

 _Je souris à Kid et je fonce vers la pièce du téléphone. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Ran ?_

 _Peu importe, je prends mon noeud papillon et je compose le numéro sur le téléphone de l'avion._

 _Ran_ _:- Allô ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Salut Ran._

 _Ran_ _:- Shinichi ? Où est tu encore passé ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Mais toi, est ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _Ran_ _:- Euh...oui mais d'habitude tu ne me demandes jamais comment je vais, est ce qu'il y a un problème ?_

 _Conan:_ _\- ( pensée : dans le mille ) Non, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis._

 _Ran_ _:- Shinichi ! Arrête de me mentir, je le sens dans ta voix qu'il y a un problème._

 _Conan_ _:- ( pensée : d'habitude elle n'est pas aussi perspicace, il faut que je change de sujet ) Et comment va le gamin que tu gardes ?_

 _Ran_ _:- Conan ? Il est parti à Londres avec ses parents, il ne m'as même pas envoyé de carte, je vais lui passer un savon quand il rentrera._

 _Conan:- Peut être qu'il a pas eu le temps, il a dû profité de ses parents. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les a pas vu._

 _Ran_ _:- Comment tu sais ça toi, tu m'espionne ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- Non, non pas du tout c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je viens te voir, il est toujours dans tes pattes._

 _Ran_ _:- Quand est ce que tu reviens Shinichi ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Je te promet que je serais bientôt de retour._

 _Ran_ _:- Mais tu me dis toujours ça, tu ne tient jamais tes promesses, tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions, tu ne peux pas répondre vraiment à mes questions ? Ce serait trop demander au célèbre détective Shinichi Kudo ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- Ran._

 _Ran_ _:- Je m'inquiète tout le temps pour toi, je ne sais jamais si tu vas bien ou si tu es en danger._

 _Conan:_ _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis jamais loin de toi. Je dois y aller. Je te promets que la prochaine fois qu'on se parleras ce sera face à face. A plus Ran._

 _Je raccroche avant qu'elle n'est le temps de répliquer. Je déteste l'entendre pleurer à cause de moi. Je retourne vers Kaito et Holmes. Kaito dors, c'est à se demander si il n'as pas aussi la phobie des avions. Holmes est toujours sur l'ordinateur d'Anderson._

 _Conan_ _:- Vous avez trouvé autre chose sur l'ordinateur ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- Rien que des conversation en langages codées. J'ai réussi à les déchiffrer. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Beaucoup de données sur le poison. Rien de vraiment exploitable pour l'enquête. Dis moi en plus sur cette organisation._

 _Je lui raconte tout ce que je sais._

 _Conan_ _:- Vous vous rendez bien compte que maintenant vous êtes autant impliqué que nous._

 _Sherlock_ _:- C'est mon quotidien, être impliqué dans des affaires qui ne me regarde pas. Maintenant, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. Comment tu as su toutes ces choses sur moi ? Tu dis que tu as lu les journaux mais si c'était vraiment le cas, tu saurais que ma première enquête n'est pas une étude en rouge mais une étude en rose._

 _Conan_ _:- Si je vous dit la vérité, vous allez me prendre pour un fou._

 _Kaito_ _:- Au point où on en est, ça peut pas être pire._

 _Conan_ _:- Rendors toi toi !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Non je veux t'écouter essayer de te sortir de cette situation._

 _Conan_ _:- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me suivre je te rappelle. C'est ton instinct qui t'a poussé là dedans. Alors maintenant débrouille toi, détective._

 _Conan_ _:- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Est ce que je t'appelles magicien moi ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Répond à la question que l'on t'as posé._

 _Conan_ _:- Soit. Je sais toutes ces choses parce que vous êtes le personnage principale d'un saga littéraire._

 _Sherlock_ _:- La vérité._

 _Conan_ _:- Je suis en train de vous la dire. Sherlock Holmes est un détective consultant créé par Arthur Conan Doyle. Il est aidé par son fidèle ami le docteur John Watson. Il est mort dans un ultime combat contre le génie du crime James Moriarty en Allemagne._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Oh je vois. Les chutes de Reichenbach. Donc un homme a écrit une fiction au ..._

 _Conan_ _:- XIXème siècle._

 _Sherlock_ _:- il a écrit cette fiction au XIX ème siècle et cette fiction s'avère être ma vie._

 _Conan_ _:- En partie, il y a quand même du décalage entre la version de Doyle et votre vie. Vous devriez être mort._

 _Sherlock_ _:- C'est impossible. Ma vie ne peut pas être consigné dans des livres datant du XIX ème siècle._

 _Conan_ _:- Comment je saurais tout ça alors ? Personne ne sait que vous vouez une véritable passion pour Adler. Ou encore que vous aimez ce qui est complexe._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Alors il me suffit de lire ces livres pour connaître mon avenir._

 _Conan_ _:- En théorie oui, mais je ne vous le conseille pas. Personne ne devrait connaître son futur, je vois pas pourquoi vous auriez ce privilège mais bon je ne peux pas non plus vous en empêcher alors faites ce que vous voulez mais je vous aurez prévenu._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Tu es sûr que tu n'as que 17 ans._

 _Kaito_ _:- Il a raison et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je suis d'accord avec lui. Mais bon, si un tel truc se produisait dans ma vie, je serais le premier à foncer pour savoir mon futur._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu es incorrigible._

 _Kaito_ _:- Si tu avais su tout ce qui t'arriverais, est ce que tu n'aurait pas tout fait pour l'éviter._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu marques un point._

 _XIX_

 _Lorsque l'on arrive au Japon, il fait nuit. Il est 19 heures et je suis claqué. Le décalage horaire et l'affaire m'ont crevé. Kaito me dit qu'il rentre chez lui, et que l'on se retrouve le lendemain chez le professeur Agasa. Sherlock prend une chambre dans un hôtel du centre. Je rentre chez les Mouri. Je vais manger et aller me coucher directement. Quand je rentre, je vois Kogoro, endormi, pour changer._

 _Conan_ _:- Ran, je suis rentré ! J'ai faim !_

 _Je vais dans la cuisine où je pense qu'elle est. Il n'y a personne mais je trouve un mot sur la cuisinière._

 _« Je suis partie à Osaka, Kazuha m'as invité pour faire du shopping. Si jamais Conan rentre, dis lui que je reviendrais demain. Je t'aime papa. Ran »_

 _A Osaka ? Je sais que c'est les soldes mais ça fait un chemin juste pour des habits. Je comprendrais jamais les filles._

 _Je vais réveillé Kogoro. Il est encore saoul._

 _Conan_ _:- J'ai faim moi !_

 _Kogoro_ _:- Demande à Ran de te faire à manger et laisse moi dormir._

 _Conan_ _:- Ran n'est pas là, elle est partie à Osaka._

 _Kogoro_ _:- Débrouille toi tout seul._

 _Bon; et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chez le professeur. Je vais faire ma valise quand mon portable sonne. Kaito._

 _Conan_ _:- Quoi ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Dis donc sympa l'accueil._

 _Conan_ _:- Je suis crevé et vu que Ran n'est pas là donc je dois aller chez le professeur Agasa._

 _Kaito:_ _\- Comment ça Ran n'est pas là ? Elle est où ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Elle est a Osaka avec Kazuha , mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle ne soit pas là._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je suis allé chez Aoko pour lui donner mon cadeau et son père m'as dit qu'elle était allée chez la fille du détective Mouri. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se connaissait._

 _Conan_ _:- Peut être qu'elles sont allées toutes les deux a Osaka. Attend. Quitte pas je vais appeler Hattori._

 _Je compose le numéro. Franchement les filles, elles ne peuvent pas envoyer des messages pour nous tenir au courant. Et puis j'ai l'air malin moi avec mes deux téléphones. J'entends les bips puis Heiji décroche. Je mets le haut parleur pour que Kaito entende._

 _Heiji_ _:- Hey Kudo. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as besoin de moi pour résoudre une enquête ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Salut Hattori, je voudrais juste parler à Ran._

 _Heiji_ _:- A Ran ? Mais pourquoi c'est moi que tu appelles ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Ben parce que Ran est à Osaka avec Kazuha et Aoko Nakamori._

 _Heiji_ _:- Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ? Kazuha est avec moi, on est en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il n'y a personne avec nous._

 _Je raccroche au nez de Heiji. Mon coeur s'est arrêté._

 _Kaito:- Je suis chez toi dans trois minutes._

 _Je ne lui répond pas. Je n'ai pas la force. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Réveille toi Shinichi ! Il faut que tu la retrouve. Tu ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Je réveille Kogoro._

 _Conan:- QUAND EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU RAN POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS ?_

 _Kogoro:- Quoi ? Ran ? Ce matin. Laisse moi dormir !_

 _De toute façon, ça m'aurait étonné que cet idiot sache quoique se soit. Bon, je l'ai appelé il y a deux heures à peine donc techniquement, elle était encore là il y a deux heures. Kogoro a dû rentrer que depuis quelque minutes puisqu'il est vraiment très saoul. Je fouille la maison de fond en comble. J'entend la porte qui claque. Je me précipite dans l'entrée mais ce n'est que Kaito._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu as du nouveau ?_

 _Conan_ _:_ _\- Non, rien. Aucun appel. On devrait aller chez le professeur Agasa. Il n'y a rien à faire d'ici._

 _On laisse Kogoro dormir sur son bureau. Je lui laisse un mot comme quoi Ran est chez Sonoko et que je suis chez le professeur. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème parce qu'il en profitera pour aller jouer. On retourne donc dans mon quartier. Le professeur était mon voisin quan_ _d j'étais encore_ _ _Shinichi. Il nous ouvre. Kid n'a même pas pris la peine de se déguiser. Il est dans le même état que moi. Quand le professeur nous voit, il ouvre de grands yeux et demande qui est le garçon avec moi. Je lui dit que c'est un ami au courant de ma situation. Le professeur ne pose pas plus de question.__

 _Conan_ _:- Où est Aï ?_

 _Agasa_ _:- Dans son laboratoire au sous sol. Elle a demandé à ne pas être déranger._

 _On descend quand même. Il n'y a vraiment plus de temps à perdre. Aï est sur son ordinateur mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent._

 _Aï_ _:- Si le professeur vous a dit qu'il ne faut pas me déranger, c'est qu'il ne faut pas me déranger._

 _Conan_ _:- Ils ont enlevé Ran._

 _Elle se retourne violemment sur sa chaise. Elle me fixe avec le même regard qu'elle a quand elle me parle de l'organisation. Elle regarde Kaito un moment, puis retourne sur son écran._

 _Aï_ _:- Aoko aussi je suppose._

 _Conan_ _:- Comment ?! Comment est ce que c'est possible que tu sois toujours au courant de tout ?!_

 _Aï_ _:- Je suis une ancienne membre de l'organisation. Je fouille dans tout ce qui peut être utile._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu fouilles souvent l'ordinateur du professeur ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Tous les jours._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu peux les retrouver ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Je sais déjà où elles sont. Le seul problème, c'est comment vous allez pouvoir y aller et surtout comment vous allez pouvoir entrer._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu nous donnes l'adresse, on frappe, on leur pète les dents, on récupère les filles et on revient à temps pour le thé._

 _Aï_ _:- Crétin, à peine vous vous serez approchés de l'endroit que vous serez tuer._

 _Conan_ _:- Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont aussi enlevé Aoko ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Parce que les hommes qui poursuivent Kid sont des hommes de l'organisation. Tu ne pensais pas que l'organisation se contenterait de contrôler un seul secteur. Il y a plusieurs départements. Et vous vous êtes chacun frotter à un secteur, le secteur scientifique pour Kudo et le secteur mystique pour Kuroba._

 _Conan_ _:- Le secteur quoi ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Mystique. C'est tout ce qui touche aux mythes._

 _Conan_ _:- Merci, j'avais compris. Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Des gens sont prêts à payer une fortune si tu leur assures que tu as en ta possession, je ne sais pas moi, le saint Grâal._

 _Conan_ _:- Mais c'est stupide. Qui pourrait croire ça._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je te rappelle que je cherche une pierre de longévité._

 _Conan_ _:- Okay, j'ai rien dit._

 _Aï_ _:- Ils vont vous demander une chose en échange. Sinon, ils se seraient contentés de les tuer._

 _Conan_ _:- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?!_

 _Aï_ _:- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils vous contacterons._

 _Kaito_ _:- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Je n'en sais rien._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu as synthétiser l'antidote ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Non, je n'ai pas fini les recherches._

 _Conan_ _:- Arrête, je sais que vous avez trouvé la formule de l'antidote. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a conduit à la mort d'Anderson._

 _Aï_ _:- Je ne l'ai pas synthétiser. Pas encore. Je comptais le faire aujourd'hui mais la situation a changé, ce n'est plus l'urgence._

 _Conan_ _:- Je vais avoir besoin de ma forme adulte pour pouvoir les arrêter._

 _Aï_ _:- NON ! Si jamais tu redeviens Shinichi Kudo, ils se serviront de toi comme cobaye pour leurs expériences parce que tu auras survécu au poison et qu'en plus tu en auras trouver le remède._

 _Conan_ _:- Je peux pas me pointer avec mon corps d'enfant !_

 _Aï_ _:- Tu vas pas avoir le choix. Mais pour le moment, on doit attendre de savoir ce qu'ils veulent._

 _A peine Aï a fini de parler que nos portables sonnent en même temps._

 _XX_

 _On décroche en même temps. La voix qui me parle semble être celle d'un homme mais vu qu'elle est modifiée, je ne peux rien confirmer._

 _Conan_ _:- O_ _Ù_ _EST RAN ?_

 _?_ _:- Tu l'as reverras si tu nous ramènes quelque chose._

 _Conan_ _:- Quoi ?_

 _?_ _:- Ce serait plutôt qui._

 _Conan_ _:- QUI ?!_

 _?_ _:-_ _Shiho Miyano, plus connu sous le nom de code de Cherry._

 _Conan_ _:- Cherry est morte. Je ne suis pas un sorcier, je ramène pas les morts à la vie._

 _?_ _:- Trouve la ou tu devras apprendre pour ramener ta copine à la vie. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin._

 _Il raccroche. Enfoiré ! Ils veulent que je leur livre Aï. Kaito raccroche lui aussi._

 _Kaito_ _:- Bien, il va me falloir une boule une cristal et une voyante._

 _Conan_ _:- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent !?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Ils veulent la pierre de longévité. J'ai jusqu'à demain. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?_

 _Je me tourne vers Aï. Elle comprend tout de suite._

 _Aï_ _:- Évidemment. Ils veulent que je fasse mon_ _come_ _back._

 _Elle avait l'air de prendre ça légèrement mais je sais qu'elle est absolument terrifiées à l'idée de retourner là bas._

 _Conan_ _:- Il est hors de question que tu retournes là bas._

 _Aï_ _:- Tu n'as rien compris. TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX._

 _Kaito_ _:- J'ai peut être une idée mais il va falloir que tu nous dises tous ce que tu sais sur l'organisation._

 _..._

 _Kaito_ _:- Bien, avant toute chose, il faut trouver cette saloperie de pierre._

 _Conan_ _:- Laisse moi deviner, tu vas la sortir de ton chapeau magique._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu as raison, c'est le moment idéal pour être sarcastique et contre productif._

 _Conan_ _:- Je suis réaliste. Tu n'as jamais trouvé cette pierre. Tu crois qu'elle va apparaître dans ta poche d'un coup ?!_

 _Je ne tiens pas en place. Cette situation ne rend dingue. Il faut que je sorte dehors pour m'aérer la tête. Il fait beau, c'est vraiment hors contexte. Je respire profondément. Comment va t-on trouver une pierre qui est à l'intérieur d'une autre ? Comment cette pierre a t-elle pu arriver dans une autre ? Sois logique Shinichi ! Si jamais une telle pierre existe cela veut dire qu'elle s'est créée bien avant une autre, celle du milieu ne peut pas être vue sans certaines conditions, donc la pierre extérieure est assez opaque ou porte une certaine confusion qui attire l'oeil sur son apparence. Tous les joyaux que Kaito a essayé de voler étaient transparents : des diamants, des rubis, des saphirs, des émeraudes, de l'ambre, la plupart sont des pierres mondialement reconnues précieuses. Il me semble que mon père avait acheté un livre sur ce sujet quand il a écrit_ _ _Les Aventures du Baron Masqué.__ _Je retourne chez le professeur et je lui demande les clés de chez moi ( je lui avais demandé de me les garder tant que je serais dans mon état présent ). Je retourne donc chez moi. Il y a de la poussière partout. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce temps. Tout me semble vraiment immense de ce point de vue. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais une si grande maison. Je cherche le livre dans la bibliothèque. J'adore cet endroit. Les murs sont des bibliothèques remplies de livre de Conan Doyle ou de Rampo Edogawa. Le livre que je cherche doit être dans les hauteurs de la bibliothèque. Je monte l'échelle et je cherche. Ça va prendre des heures._

 _Aï_ _:- Besoin d'aide ?!_

 _Je lâche le livre que j'avais dans la main et il atterrit sur la tête de Kid._

 _Kaito_ _:- AÏE !_

 _Conan_ _:- Désolé, vous m'avez fait peur !_

 _Kaito_ _:- C'est une raison pour assommer les gens ? Je te jure que si j'ai une bosse, je te..._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu quoi ? Me balancer d'un avion ? Déjà fait. Me paralyser avec un taser ? Fait._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je raconte à Ran toute la vérité._

 _Conan_ _:- Amuse toi y._

 _Aï_ _:- Si tu nous expliquais ce que tu cherches pour que l'on puisse t'aider._

 _Conan_ _:- Je cherche un livre sur les gemmes et les pierres précieuses. Mon père en avait un quand il a écrit ses romans._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu sais où il est ?_

 _Conan_ _:- A ton avis ? Est ce que je le chercherais si je savais où il était ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Je demandais juste comme ça._

 _Conan_ _:- C'était une remarque stupide._

 _Kaito_ _:- C'est bon ! C'était juste pour me renseigner !_

 _Aï_ _:- On dirait des frères._

 _Kaito & Conan_ _:- C'est pas vrai !_

 _Aï_ _:- ..._

 _XXI_

 _On cherche ce fichu bouquin pendant plus de deux heures. On a vidé la bibliothèque. Il n'y a rien ! Où est il ?! Concentre toi ! Mon père a toujours écrit ses romans dans son bureau. Il nous interdisait d'y aller tant qu'il écrivait. Il a peut être laissé le livre dans cette pièce. Je monte les escaliers pour accéder au bureau de mon père. Évidemment, la porte est fermée a clé._

 _Conan_ _:- KAITO !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Quoi ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- Ramène toi !_

 _Je l'entends monter les escaliers quatre à quatre._

 _Kaito_ _:- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Tu peux ouvrir la porte ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Bien sûr. Aucune porte ne résiste à l'insaisissable Kid._

 _Il crochète la porte en trois secondes. C'est impressionnant._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu crois que le livre est là ?_

 _Conan_ _:- C'est le bureau où mon père écrivait ses romans. Si le livre n'est pas là, alors il est réellement perdu._

 _Kaito_ _:-(_ _ _en cherchant__ _) Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument ce livre ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- J'ai réfléchit à la façon dont nous devrions chercher la pierre de résurrection. Ah le voilà !_

 _Il était posé sur le canapé. C'est trop compliqué de le ranger ?! Je l'ouvre et je le feuillette. Quand j'étais môme, je l'empruntais souvent pour regarder les images et il y a toujours eu une pierre qui me laissais perplexe._

 _Kaito_ _:- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu sais si tu continus à tourner les pages aussi vite, tu vas finir par les arracher._

 _Conan_ _:- Merci pour tes commentaires Kaito, ça m'aide énormément !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- Quand j'étais gamin, je regardais souvent ce bouquin et il y a une pierre que je trouvais bizarre. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom._

 _Kaito_ _:- En quoi ça va nous aider pour trouver la notre ?_

 _Conan_ _:- J'ai réfléchis. Toutes les pierres que tu as volé sont les pierres précieuses de base. Elles sont toutes translucides et plutôt imposantes. Mais si tu te trompais depuis le début._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu veux dire que la pierre que je cherche serait tout l'inverse ? Mais c'est totalement idiot. Si la pierre qui entoure la gemme est opaque, comment est ce que les rayons de la lune peuvent ils révéler la pierre de résurrection ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Et si elle n'était pas opaque mais qu'elle est tellement étrange que l'on admire uniquement son aspect extérieur ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Étrange ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Une pierre de plusieurs couleurs par exemple._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu veux dire comme le quartz qui peut être blanc ou rose ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Non, une pierre qui serait de trois couleurs en son unité._

 _Kaito_ _:- Ça existe ?!_

 _Conan:_ _\- Oui et cela s'appelle de la tourmaline._

 _Je lui mets la page sous le nez de la même manière qu'il m'a mis l'article qui annoncé le vol du plus gros diamant du monde à Londres. Le mot tourmaline provient des mots cingalais 'tura mali' qui signifient "couleurs mélangées". Comme son nom l'indique, la tourmaline se trouve dans un large éventail de couleurs et de mélanges de couleurs, plus qu'aucune autre pierre précieuse dans le monde. Pour cette raison, deux pierres de tourmaline ne peuvent être identiques. Comme de nombreuses couleurs de la tourmaline ressemblent à celles d'autres pierres précieuses, beaucoup de tourmalines ont été identifiées à tort comme des rubis ou des saphirs. Les couleurs les plus rares, qui comprennent le cuivre et le bleu électrique, sont les plus recherchées._

 _Kaito_ _:- De la tourmaline ? Tu crois que la pierre est dans ce genre de truc ?_

 _Conan_ _:- C'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Il ne nous reste que dix heures pour la trouver._

 _Kaito_ _:- Mais il doit y en avoir des milliers dans le monde. Même si on réduit les recherches aux pierres ayant un gabarit assez important pour contenir la gemme, il doit en rester ..._

 _Conan_ _:- Une seule ! Et elle est au Japon._

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment tu le sais ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- Il y avait un article qui servait de marque page._

 _Kaito_ _:- Fais moi voir ça !_

 _Sur le papier découpé, il est écrit que le plus gros morceau de tourmaline avait été volé par Kid l'insaisissable._

 _Kaito_ _:- Mais je n'ai jamais..._

 _Conan_ _:- Regarde la date !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Mais ça remonte à ..._

 _Conan_ _:- A plus de huit ans._

 _Kaito_ _:- C'est l'année où mon père est mort._

 _Conan_ _:- Lis la suite de l'article._

 _Kaito_ _:- Il s'agit du seul objet volé non restitué par Kid. Ça voudrait dire que mon père a finalement trouvé la pierre et qu'il l'a gardé. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il a été tué._

 _Conan_ _:- Est ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Oui, j'en ai une ou deux. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton super cerveau de détective pour m'aider à la trouver._

 _Conan_ _:- Où est ce qu'il faut aller ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Chez moi._

 _XXII_

 _La maison de Kaito est une maison comme les autres, de type occidental. Elle est spacieuse. Mais on a pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Il m'entraîne dans une pièce qui semble être une chambre. Il y a un portrait immense de son père. Kaito appuie sur le portrait et celui ci pivote pour laisser voir une entrée. Kaito entre, je le suis. C'est une pièce en désordre mais il n'y a que des affaires de magie partout. Si la pierre est là dedans, on peut dire adieu aux filles. On ne la trouvera jamais ! N'empêche, certains gadgets ne me semblent pas inconnus._

 _Conan_ _:- Qui te fournit tes gadgets ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Un ami de Jii._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu sais qui c'est ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Non, je sais juste qu'il a un sacré talent pour les trucs cool._

 _Je sais ! Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ces objets. Ce sont tous des prototypes que le professeur Agasa nous a montré avec les Détectives Boys. Le professeur fourni Kid ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Si je sors vivant de cette situation, je vais lui parler du pays._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu as une petite idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu cacher la pierre ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Elle doit forcément être par là. Il faut juste savoir où. Je vais ranger mes affaires, peut être qu'on trouvera quelque chose._

 _Petit à petit, la pièce se vide et devient plus accessible. On commence à chercher dans absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Dans les gadgets, dans les pots, dans les boîtes, dans les livres. Il n'y a rien !_

 _Conan_ _:- Et si il l'avait détruit ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Je ne pense pas._

 _On est bien avancé._

 _Kaito_ _:- Attends, j'ai une idée._

 _Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil qui se trouve au centre de la pièce, et une armoire sort du sol. On voit qu'il a fait les choses dans la simplicité. Il ouvre l'armoire qui contient son costume de Kid. Il tient sur un mannequin. Je m'approche du meuble et je commence à l'observer dans tous les recoins. Il n'y a pas de double fond ou de double plafond. Je demande à Kaito de déplacer le mannequin pour voir s'il ne cache pas une trappe. Rien._

 _Kaito_ _:- C'est pas vrai ! Où est ce qu'il a bien pu la mettre ? Il a fallu qu'il vole la seule pierre de résurrection du monde et au lieu de la détruire, il a fallu qu'il la cache. Il faut que je réfléchisse, que je rentre dans sa tête._

 _Crois moi, essayer de penser comme un magicien, c'est impossible. J'ai déjà essayé._

 _Attends deux secondes._

 _Conan_ _:- C'est toi qui as installé le mannequin ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Non, je pense que c'est mon père qui l'a placé là. Pourquoi ?_

 _Je le pousse pour qu'il tombe sur le sol. J'enlève les habits de Kid et je cherche un mécanisme, une sorte de bouton qui permettrait de l'ouvrir. Je trouve une sorte d'entaille d'à peine un millimètre. Au dessus, il est juste écrit Kaito. Au dessus de mon épaule, Kaito sourit._

 _Kaito_ _:- Un magicien reste un magicien._

 _Je le regarde, il tire une carte de sa poche. C'est un as de trèfle. Il l'insère dans l'entaille et la tête du mannequin s'ouvre en deux. A l'intérieur, il y a la tourmaline. Elle est magnifique, rose et verte avec des traits bleus. Comment ne pas la regarder sous toutes ses coutures ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- On remonte. On va l'exposé aux rayons de la lune._

 _Conan_ _:- (_ _ _avec de grands yeux__ _) Mais il est quelle heure ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Il est plus de deux heures du mat'._

 _Conan_ _:- C'est pas possible !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Et bien si, il faut dire qu'on a du mettre au moins quatre heures pour ranger la pièce. Viens, on va se mettre sur le toit pour profiter au maximum des rayons._

 _On va se mettre sur la terrasse qui fait aussi office de toit. Kaito tend la pierre vers la lune. Il a dû faire ça des milliers de fois. A chaque fois, il ne trouvait rien, la pierre était vide. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il y a vraiment une forme ovale à l'intérieur de la tourmaline._

 _Conan_ _:- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On casse la tourmaline ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Non ... oui ... j'en sais rien. C'est quand même un truc de dingue ce qu'on a là._

 _Conan_ _:- Ton plan, il tient toujours ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Tu crois que tu peux trouver une pierre translucide de pacotille ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu comptes leur faire un sale coup ? Mais t'es malade ?!_

 _Conan_ _:- Ton plan n'est pas mieux. On tente le coup._

 _Kaito_ _:- Okay, il nous reste quelques heures pour tout préparer. Retournons chez le professeur._

 _XXIII_

 _Aï_ _:- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Ok, on ne te le dit pas._

 _Aï_ _:- Fais moi voir ça !_

 _Kaito tend la pierre à la scientifique. Elle la regarde, la tourne, la regarde, la tourne, ouvre ses grands yeux bruns, regarde la pierre et nous regarde._

 _Aï_ _:- Est ce que c'est la bonne ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Peut importe puisqu'elle reste ici._

 _Aï_ _:- PARDON ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- On s'en tient au plan. Conan, appelle Sherlock._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, Sherlock est chez le professeur, habillé avec son éternel manteau noir. On lui explique la situation Ça tombe bien qu'il est pris son manteau._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Ils veulent que vous vous intégriez dans l'organisation._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Et je fais ça comment. Je frappe et je me présente._

 _Conan_ _:- C'est plus ou moins l'idée._

 _Aï_ _:- Allez vous changer, on vous expliquera ce que vous devrez faire plus tard._

 _Je lui tends des vêtements noirs, il part se changer avec un drôle d'expression._

 _Aï_ _:- Alors c'est lui ? Le fameux Sherlock Holmes ?_

 _Conan_ _:- Il est différent de ce à quoi on s'attend, mais oui c'est lui._

 _Aï_ _:- ... Je crois que je l'aime bien._

 _Conan_ _:- Il te ressemble plus que tu ne le penses. Et toi qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant qu'on cherchait la pierre ?_

 _Aï_ _:- J'ai fait des recherches. Et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais._

 _Kaito_ _:- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _Holmes choisit ce moment pour revenir. Il n'a pas l'air si différent de d'habitude._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Et on enterre qui ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Très bien, voilà ce que vous allez faire. L'organisation est immense, vous pouvez vous faire passer pour l'un d'eux sans problème. Cependant, il y a toujours un risque pour que vous vous fassiez repérer, dans ce cas il va falloir que vous improvisiez. Si vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire sous couverture ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Vous savez tirer ?_

 _L'heure approche, on se prépare. Je mets mon noeud pap' modulateur de voix, ma montre à projectile hypodermique, mes bretelles extensibles, ma ceinture à ballon et mes chaussures fortifiantes. Kaito s'arme de son pistolet à carte et d'autres ustensiles de magie. Il ne met pas sa tenue de Kid. Il reste normal. Ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Aï aussi se prépare. Elle va jouer un rôle majeur._

 _XXVI_

 _8h00. On se tient devant la porte. C'est un bâtiment vraiment quelconque, un immeuble comme il en existe des milliers à Tokyo, le même genre d'immeuble qui habite des bureaux dans le centre. L'immeuble est dans une rue calme. Rien de suspect, rien qui laisse présager une entreprise criminelle dans le coin. Je respire profondément. Je suis terrifié mais je suis aussi déterminé. Je dois sauver Ran. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour le moment. Je regarde Kaito. Il est très tendu mais il garde la même expression que d'habitude. Je ferais bien d'en faire autant._

 _Aï_ _:- Il faut que vous entriez par la grande porte. A première vue, cela ressemble à une entreprise de télécommunication. Ne vous faites pas avoir aussi facilement. Rien dans cet endroit n'est normal. Holmes, vous passez devant. Vous faites tous ce que l'on a dit. Vous êtes prêts ? Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça_

 _Aï_ _:- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je me suis attachée à vous. Je ne vous lâche pas. Tu m'as aidé dans beaucoup d'évènements._ _À_ _mon tour de te rendre l'appareil._

 _Elle a l'air déterminée. Sherlock part devant. On se laisse cinq minutes avant d'entrer. Qu'est ce qu'on va trouver là dedans ?_

 _8H07. On ne peut plus reculer. A partir de ce moment, nous n'avons plus le contrôle sur rien._

 _On passe les portes. On ne fait pas dix mètres. Un comité d'accueil nous attend. Il ne nous font rien mais et nous pousse dans l'ascenseur. Un des hommes appuie sur le dernier étage. Pendant que nous montons, ils m'enlèvent ma montre, ma ceinture, mes lunettes et mon noeud papillon. Ils soulagent Kaito de son pistolet et fouille Aï. Dans un geste rapide, elle sort une arme de sa veste et la pointe sur la tempe d'un des hommes qui s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle._

 _Aï_ _:- Je vous explique la situation. Vous n'êtes que des pions. Ces deux personnes sont MES prisonniers. Il est hors de question que vous vous attribuiez tous les honneurs !_

 _Homme 1_ _:- Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est une traitresse. Elle a fui l'organisation._

 _Aï_ _:- Espèce de crétin, je n'ai rien fui. Est ce que tu sais qui je suis ?_

 _Homme 1_ _:- ..._

 _Aï_ _:- Je suis celle qui a inventé l'apotoxine 4869._

 _Homme 1_ _:- C'est impossible. Tu n'es qu'une gamine._

 _Aï_ _:- C'est là tout le problème. Le poison a eu quelques effets indésirables. A force de subir ses vapeurs, j'ai fini par être touchée par ces effets. Alors je me suis fait passer pour une gamine et j'ai fini chez un savant. J'ai pu poursuivre mes recherches et améliorer le poison. Maintenant il est au point. Est ce que quelqu'un veut être le premier cobaye ?_

 _Elle joue son rôle à merveille. J'espère qu'elle a aussi convaincu les autres. On compte sur le fait que l'ascenseur soit sous surveillance pour que l'histoire se répande. Aï baisse son arme. Elle semble avoir au moins convaincu les personnes dans l'ascenseur. On arrive au dernier étage. Les portes s'ouvrent sur deux visages qui ne nous sont pas inconnus. Gin et Vodka. Les mêmes regards glacés, les mêmes positions. Rien ne change._

 _Gin_ _:- Sherry ! Ça faisait longtemps._

 _Aï_ _:- ... Tu tentes quoique ce soit contre moi et je te promet que mon dernier acte sera de libérer un nuage d'apotoxine. Ça ne devrait pas mettre plus de dix secondes pour tous vous tuer._

 _Gin:_ _\- Toujours aussi prévoyante à ce que je vois. Tu ne me feras donc jamais confiance ?_

 _Aï:_ _\- Qui pourrait de faire confiance ?_

 _La tension est palpable. La pièce est immense : une terrasse et une mezzanine. Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne s'embête pas._

 _Kaito_ _:- Bon, c'est mignon ces retrouvailles mais où sont les filles ?!_

 _Kid essaye de paraître décontracté même si tout l'inverse se produit dans son corps._

 _Vodka_ _:- Vous avez la pierre ?_

 _Kaito tend le morceau de verre teinté qu'il a récupéré chez le professeur. A partir de ce moment, soit ils gobent tout, soit on fini avec une aération cérébrale._

 _Gin_ _:- Vous vous foutez de nous ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette babiole ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Si vous n'en voulez pas je la garde, je suis sûr que certaines personnes dépenseraient des milliards pour avoir cette pierre._

 _Vodka_ _:- Qui voudrait mettre un milliard dans un morceau de verre ?_

 _?_ _:- C'est ça l'astuce._

 _La voix vient de la mezzanine, c'est une voix de femme._

 _?_ _:- Qui se douterait qu'une babiole renfermerait une pierre de résurrection ?_

 _XXV_

 _Elle descend les escaliers. On entend ces chaussures à talons sur le métal des marches. Elle est différente des autres membres de l'organisation. Elle ne porte pas de noir, au contraire. Elle a une robe très moulante et sexy rouge. Seuls ses cheveux sont noirs et ramenés en arrière pour former une queue de cheval._

 _?_ _:- C'est tout le principe d'un magicien._

 _Kaito_ _:- Mademoiselle est très perspicace mais, excusez moi de vous le dire, vous faites un peu tâche ici._

 _?_ _:- Oui, c'est vrai. Je leur avais dit d'être discret alors les premiers membres se sont habillés en noir et c'est resté. Par contre, les noms de code liés à l'alcool, ça c'est totalement stupide._

 _Gin_ _:- Pardon ?!_

 _?_ _:- Ne le prend pas mal, mais bon, toute une organisation avec des noms d'alcools, ça fait un peu passer le créateur pour un alcoolique. Je suis loin d'être ce genre de personne._

 _Gin_ _:- ..._

 _Conan:_ _\- Vous ? C'est vous le patron de tout ça ?_

 _?_ _:- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui veux tu que ce soit ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Et c'est quoi votre nom ? Mojito ?_

 _?_ _:- Non ! Je n'ai pas de nom de code en lien avec l'alcool comme ces stupides personnes. Je reste fidèle à mon pays. Je me fais appeler Suzaku._

 _Ben voyons. C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe. Suzaku est un phénix rouge symbolisant le feu et le sud du Japon. C'est l'une des quatre bêtes légendaires._

 _Kaito_ _:- Mouais, pas mal. Un peu pompeux sur les bords._

 _Suzaku_ _:- Pas plus que Kid l'insaisissable._

 _Elle avait dit ça avec une assurance troublante._

 _Suzaku_ _:- Ou le détective des années 90._

 _Conan_ _:- C'ÉTAIT VOUS ? À LONDRES ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- C'était vous la chambre 1412 ?_

 _Suzaku_ _:- Évidemment._

 _Conan_ _:- Et c'est vous qui avait tué le scientifique, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Suzaku_ _:- Absolument, c'était une de mes meilleures coups d'ailleurs._

 _Conan_ _:- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas envoyé un de vos larbins ?_

 _Suzaku_ _:- J'avais envie de voyager. J'en avais marre de voir toujours les mêmes choses. Et puis vous me laissez perplexe. J'ai étudié vos cas. Le gamin qui résout les affaires les plus complexes et le voleur qui restitue les biens. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je comprenne que tu cherchais la pierre. J'ai envoyé des hommes à tes trousses mais tu étais bien plus malin qu'eux._

 _Pour comprendre que tu étais le Shinichi Kudo, qui était censé être mort, il m'a fallu un petit peu plus de temps. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'un détective nul et alcoolique resolvait les crimes les plus complexes, j'ai compris que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles. J'ai engagé des personnes pour qu'elles organisent les crimes les plus ambigus. Je m'amusait à venir comme témoin des meurtres pour pouvoir voir la résolution de l'enquête. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi, et non ce stupide détective, qui résolvait les affaires._

 _Conan_ _:- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas descendu avant ?_

 _Suzaku_ _:- C'était distrayant de te voir à l'oeuvre. Le problème a commencé quand tu as commencé à te rapprocher de plus en plus de la vérité de l'organisation. Et puis vous êtes partis à Londres en laissant celle que vous aimez au Japon. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Cependant, il y a une chose que j'aimerais tirer au clair. Est ce que tu es vraiment de notre côté, Sherry ?_

 _Aï_ _:- ... Oui._

 _Suzaku_ _:- Okay, alors récupère les pierres et tue les._

 _Aï_ _:- ... Aucun soucis._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu peux pas faire ça !_

 _Aï_ _:- Qu'est ce que tu as cru. Que j'avais de l'affection pour toi ? Tu n'a jamais rien été de plus qu'une souris de laboratoire._

 _Aï est plus que convaincante, elle est terrifiante. Je ne l'imagine même pas au temps où elle faisait vraiment parti de l'organisation. Elle arrache la pierre des mains de Kaito et la tend à Suzaku. Une fois que celle ci a confirmé d'un geste de tête que la pierre est la bonne, Aï prend son arme et nous vise. Elle abaisse la gâchette._

 _Kaito_ _:- ATTENDEZ !_

 _Aï ne bouge pas, elle est impassible !_

 _Kaito_ _:- Vous avez besoin de moi pour récupérer la pierre de résurrection !_

 _Suzaku:_ _\- Hum non ! Je ne crois pas. Je vais briser le verre et j'aurais la pierre._

 _Kaito_ _:- (_ _ _en souriant__ _) Oh ben si vous brisez le verre alors tout va bien. Non c'est bon vas y Sherry, tu peux nous mettre une balle dans la cervelle. Ta patronne à l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait._

 _Il y a un grand silence, à tout moment l'un d'entre eux peut nous tuer mais finalement Suzaku prend la parole._

 _Suzaku_ _:- Sherry baisse ton arme. Gin prend la tienne et pointe la sur la tête du détective. Tu fais un geste et tu finis pas la matinée. (_ _ _à Kaito__ _) Quant à toi, tu m'arnaques et je te jures que tu seras le dernier à mourir après avoir assisté aux morts des autres._

 _Elle montre enfin son vrai visage. Le voilà le monstre qui a créé l'organisation. Je sens le canon froid du pistolet de Gin sur ma tête. Je ne bouge pas. Aï non plus ; elle a baissé son arme mais elle la tient toujours à la main. Kaito s'approche de la femme en rouge, elle lui tend la pierre puis sort un mini pistolet de je ne sais trop où et le pointe sur Kaito._

 _Suzaku_ _:- Pour te prouver que je ne rigole pas._

 _Elle fait un signe de tête à Gin. Il me saisit le bras, me le tord derrière le dos et j'entends un horrible craquement._

 _XXVI_

 _La douleur est fulgurante et me fait tomber à genoux. Je tiens mon bras cassé avec l'autre mais Gin me relève violemment pour me remettre le pistolet sur la tempe. La douleur me fait grimacer mais je ne dis rien._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je ne ferais rien. Je vous le promets. Je vais avoir besoin d'outils mais votre gorille me les as confisqué dans l'ascenseur._

 _Suzaku_ _:- De quoi tu as besoin ?_

 _Kaito:_ _\- Mes outils sont dans une pochette verte._

 _L'homme lui amène sa pochette et Kaito l'étale par terre. Il prend une sorte de mini masse et un mini tournevis. Il commence à taper sur le verre. Je sais que ce qu'il fait ne sert à rien, que tout ça fait parti de son plan. Il frappe le verre pendant des minutes qui me paraissent des heures tant la douleur dans mon bras est intense. Il s'arrête de taper sur la fausse pierre, feint de s'essuyer le front et fait un geste imperceptible avec ses doigts. On sait que c'est le signal. Il prend une masse et un tournevis un peu plus conséquents que les premiers et il frappe en plein milieu. Une épaisse fumée blanche envahit la pièce en moins de trois secondes. On entends des coups de feu, des cadavres qui tombent sur le sol. J'en compte quatre. Quand le nuage se dissipe, on constate les dégâts. Gin et Vodka sont morts d'une balle dans la tête, deux des hommes de l'ascenseur sont morts d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Deux sont encore debout. Ils nous visent Aï et moi. Très mauvaise décision. Pendant que la fumée masquée la pièce, j'ai activé mes chaussures, Kaito à fait glisser le morceau de verre devant moi, Aï a ré-armé son pistolet. Il ne nous faut pas moins de cinq secondes pour les mettre KO. Shooter dans le verre réveille la douleur dans mon bras, l'adrénaline la réduit un peu mais elle est toujours présente. Quand je me retourne, je vois Suzaku qui tient en joue Kid. Kaito avait dû se changer pendant la confusion qu'il avait créé. Lui même pointé son pistolet à cartes sur la patronne de l'organisation._

 _Suzaku_ _:- Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire avec tes cartes ? Me clouer au mur ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Je suis un magicien. Tout peut arriver ! Premier principe du magicien, il distrait toujours le public._

 _A peine a t-il fini de parler qu'une détonation se fait entendre. Suzaku vient de se faire transpercer la main qui tenait son arme par une balle. Elle crie et tombe contre le mur. Aï se précipite sur une arme tombée au sol et assomme la directrice d'un coup de crosse. Elle l'a bien mérité !_

 _Sherlock nous rejoint._

 _Conan_ _:- Je savais que Sherlock Holmes était doué au tir mais de là à être un sniper..._

 _Sherlock_ _:- Ne jamais sous estimer un britannique. Est ce que ça va ?_

 _Il tourne la tête vers mon bras, la douleur est insoutenable mais je suis rassuré que tu sois fini. La voix de Kaito se fait entendre derrière nous._

 _Kaito_ _:- Et les filles ?_

 _Sherlock_ _:- Il m'a fallu trois minutes pour les trouver. Ce ne sont pas des intellectuelles. Elles vont bien, elles sont justes un peu sonnées._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tant ... mieux._

 _Conan_ _:- Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

 _Je me tourne et je le vois. A genoux. Il se tient le ventre. Sa chemise est maculée de sang._

 _Kaito_ _:- Il n'y a pas que Sherlock qui a été rapide._

 _Conan_ _:- Il faut stopper l'hémorragie ! Sherlock, j'ai besoin de vous, je ne peux rien faire avec mon bras._

 _Holmes essaie de faire un garrot. J'appelle les urgences. Le détective panse comme il peut la plaie. Je le regarde faire mais la douleur dans mon bras prend le dessus. Je commence à voir des papillons danser devant mes yeux. La dernière chose que je vois c'est l'inspecteur Megure arrêtant la directrice de l'organisation. Tout est enfin fini. Tout devient noir._

 _XXVII_

 _Je me réveille à l'hôpital. Dans le lit à côté du mien, il y a Kaito qui joue à un jeu vidéo. Je me relève. J'ai la tête qui tourne._

 _Kaito_ _:- Force pas trop, ce serait dommage que tu nous fasse un malaise._

 _Conan_ _:- Comment on est arrivé là ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- A dos de licorne._

 _Conan_ _:- Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Ton plan à l'air d'avoir fonctionné finalement, même si on a plus eu de la chance qu'autre chose._

 _Kaito_ _:- Mon plan était parfait. Tu es vivant et je suis toujours vivant. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Et c'est grâce à Conan._

 _Aï tient un bouquet à la main. Elle est toujours dans son corps d'enfant._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu me dois la vie._

 _Kaito_ _:- Ça compense avec le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé la tienne._

 _Aï_ _:- Il a pas tort._

 _Conan_ _:- Hey, t'es de quel côté toi ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Comment ça se fait que se soit grâce à lui si je suis toujours là ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Tu avais perdu trop de sang, il a fallu te faire une transplantation mais il n'y avait plus de poche de sang de ton groupe._

 _Conan_ _:- Décidément, c'est une habitude dans cet hôpital. Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans moi ?_

 _Aï_ _:- C'est ton sang qu'on a prit. En tant que membre de sa famille, tu as le même groupe sanguin._

 _On se regarde avec Kaito, puis on regarde Aï._

 _Aï_ _:- Pas la peine de faire ces têtes d'ahuris. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là dedans._

 _Kaito:- Quels liens on a ? ne me dis pas que l'on est frère parce que je n'assumerais pas d'avoir un frère comme ça !_

 _Aï_ _:- Ce ne sont pas vous les frères, mais vos pères._

 _Je comprends maintenant. La photo sur le journal. La ressemblance. Voilà d'où elle vient._

 _Conan_ _:- Donc nous sommes cousins ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Exactement._

 _Kaito_ _:- Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on organise des repas de famille à Noël maintenant._

 _Conan_ _:- Au fait, où est Holmes ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Il est reparti à Londres, apparement il avait une nouvelle enquête à propos d'un journaliste véreux_

 _Kaito_ _:- Et les filles ?_

 _Aï_ _:- Elle vont bien. Elles sont chacunes dans leur maison respective. Et bizarrement, depuis, elles passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Je dit à Ran que tu étais toujours à Londres._

 _Conan_ _:- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _Aï:_ _\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que Conan étais mêlé dans cette histoire. Est ce que Shinichi Kudo est prêt à faire son grand retour ?_

 _La nouvelle me fait l'effet d'une bombe. J'ai passé tellement de temps en tant que Conan que l'idée de redevenir moi commencé à s'éloigner de mon esprit._

 _Aï:_ _\- Avant de redevenir toi, il faut bien que tu réfléchisses. Tu as le temps de toute façon. Tant que tu n'es pas totalement rétabli, tu ne prendras pas l'antidote._

 _Conan_ _:- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas pris toi ?_

 _Aï:_ _\- L'organisation m'as volé mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma vie. J'ai une chance de pouvoir enfin vivre tout ça. Il est hors de question que je la laisse passer._

 _Je réfléchis toute la nuit. Redevenir Shinichi Kudo signifie avoir une vie normal, avec celle que j'aime. Mais abandonner Conan c'est abandonner les Détectives Boys. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne peux pas leur faire un coup pareil._

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu n'as qu'à tout avouer. Maintenant plus rien ne te retiens._

 _Conan_ _:- Tu dors pas toi ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- Tu réfléchis , ça fait du bruit. Tu te demandes comment tu peux agir pour ne decevoir personne. Et bien la réponse est : tu ne peux pas. Tu vas forcément blesser certaines personnes. Mais tu leur dois la vérité. Pour tout ce qu'il ont fait pour toi._

 _Conan_ _:- ..._

 _Kaito_ _:- Bien, maintenant arrête de réfléchir et laisse moi dormir._

 _Kaito avait raison pour une fois. Je devais la vérité à tous le monde._

 _XXVIII_

 _Je reste à l'hôpital pendant plus d'un mois, le temps de rééduquer mon bras. Quand je sors de l'hôpital, je demande à Aï de réunir tout le monde. Quand je leur raconte toute l'histoire, il me regarde avec des yeux de poissons. Un fois que j'ai fini, je vois Ran qui quitte la pièce. Je sais que je l'ai plus que blesser. Les enfants aussi sont effondrés._

 _Genta_ _:- Ça veut dire que tu ce que tu as vécu avec nous c'était du pipeau ?_

 _Conan:- Je vous ai seulement menti sur mes origines. Toutes les aventures, tous les mystères, tous ça je l'ai vécu avec vous à cent pour cent et je ne regrette rien. Vous êtes des personnes géniales et je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fait souffrir._

 _Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je n'ose pas les regarder._

 _Ayumi:_ _\- On te pardonne Conan. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour protéger ceux que tu aimais. Pour nous tu seras toujours Conan Edogawa._

 _Elle me dit ça en ayant les larmes aux yeux._

 _Conan_ _:- Je serais toujours disponible. Si vous avais besoin de quoique se soit, j'aurais mon badge. Appelez moi et je serais là._

 _Genta_ _:- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Ran._

 _Je les regarde. Ils me sourient. Quoique j'ai pu en dire, j'ai quand même adoré tout ce que j'ai vécu avec eux. Je monte dans une chambre pour prendre l'antidote et me changer. Contrairement au premier, celui ci ne me procure aucune douleur. Juste une sensantion indescriptible. Quand je redescend, je ne suis plus Conan mais Shinichi. Les enfants me regarde comme si j'étais un extra terrestre._

 _Genta_ _:- Tu ressembles vachement à Conan quand même._

 _Je lui souris et je fonce pour aller chercher Ran. Je pense qu'elle a dû retourner chez elle. Mais quand j'arrive chez les Mouri, il n'y a personne alors je lui envoie un mail sur son portable._

 _« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle, retrouve moi ce soir dans le parc des cerisiers. Plus de mensonges, plus d'excuses, plus de faux semblants. Rien que la vérité entre toi et moi. »_

 _Je reçois la réponse deux minutes plus tard._

 _« Dans une heure »_

 _Pendant l'heure qu'il reste, j'achète des fleurs. Je passe chez moi pour me changer et récuperer un objet. J'arrive avec quinze minutes d'avance. Les cerisiers sont en fleurs. C'est absolument magnifique._

 _Ran_ _:- Alors, de quoi tu voulais parler ?_

 _Ran est derrière moi. Elle est toujours fâché._

 _Shinichi_ _:- Je... Je... J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Te voir m'attendre me briser le coeur. Mille fois j'ai voulu tout t'avouer._

 _Ran_ _:- ALORS POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT ESPECE D'IDIOT !_

 _Shinichi_ _:- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je crois que j'en mourrais._

 _On se tient là. Debout. L'un en face de l'autre._

 _Ran_ _:- Shinichi..._

 _Elle me regarde dans les yeux._

 _Shinichi_ _:- Ran, je n'est jamais pu finir ma phrase alors je le fais aujourd'hui._

 _Je sors la bague que Kid n'a « donné ». Elle est absolument magnifique. C'est un morceau de la pierre de résurrection. Il a été monté sur un anneau. Kaito avait finalement décidé de s'en tenir à son but initial et avait brisé la pierre. Mais il en avait gardé quelques morceaux. Au final la pierre de résurrection était une pierre de lune, une pierre blanche aux reflets bleus. La bague est très simple et très élégante._

 _Shinichi_ _:- Veux tu m'épouser ?_

 _Et en guise de réponse, elle m'embrasse. Tendrement. Je lui rends son baiser. Je rêve de ce moment depuis des années. On se regarde dans les yeux et on éclate de rire. On entend des cris de joie venir de l'autre côté de l'endroit où nous sommes._

 _Ran_ _:- Mais je connais cette voix, c'est celle d'Aoko._

 _On fait le tour pour regarder qui a crier. Ran avait raison. Kaito et Aoko sont enlacés et s'embrassent. Quand ils se lâche et qu'ils nous voient, ils éclatent de rire. On éclate de rire._

 _Shinichi_ _:- Comment tu vas l'annoncer à son père ?_

 _Kaito_ _:- De la même façon que toi. Je lui dirais et je m'enfuirais en courant._

 _FIN_


End file.
